Unexpected
by BexBate
Summary: 'Everybody thought that with her being who she was, that she would be able to have who she wanted, but with him, it was different, so different, with him it meant more" Lydia/Isaac
1. Chapter 1

Run.

That's all Lydia Martin could focus on as she ran through the deserted hallways of Beacon Hills high school. The screeching of nails against the lockers indicating that it wasn't far behind her. Her heart was beating rapidly and her legs ached with exhaustion, she was mildly impressed with herself that she was still advancing in heels. With an ear splitting roar that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand tall, she fell, clutching her head as the sound kept echoing and infiltrating her mind, her own nails digging into her scalp in belief she could extract the pain out. Frantic eyes looked for a means of an escape, she managed a smirk as she spotted a classroom door, and with all the energy she could muster she used her legs to push the door open and shuffle her way in.

Freeing a hand she quietly closed it and reached for one of the guns that Allison had given her, pointing the weapon at the door. She finally let out a breath that she had been holding and began to think of the others, how they were doing, if they were safe, if they got away, or were they like her right now, in some fucked up situation she couldn't see a way out of. Taking a steady breath she assured herself that they were all fine, knowing that their abilities strongly outweighed hers, being a werewolf or a hunter.

Broken from her thoughts, she heard a scuffle outside, peering through the bit of glass in the door she could see two figures in a faceoff stance, she immediately recognised one of them from the alpha pack who had been chasing her and felt her stomach lurch in fear but she pushed her old insecurities aside and focused on the new, confident her, the one that wasn't going to be pushed around by these werewolves any longer.

The couple were now clashing, as the alpha formed a gash in its opponents cheek by its long, deathly sharp claws, blood spotted the floor as it continued its assault on its victim by clamping its hand across their neck forcing them on the floor and straddling their hips as the alpha began to suffocate its victim, Lydia spotted that it was Isaac's life that was being taken away and something in her broke as she pushed through the door and aimed at the unsuspecting alpha, with narrowed eyes she pulled the trigger and watched as the wolfsbane tipped bullet ripped through the alphas side, with a painful groan it looked to its attacker and Lydia gave him a cruel smile as she aimed her gun at his head.

"Get out, or its Round 2"

Clearly getting the message, the alpha released Isaac and scowled at her.

"This isn't over human"

And with a sideglance and a snarl at its victim, it ran into the night. Lydia was able to let a shaky breath out as she lowered her gun and knelt before the blue eyed boy checking for any further injuries, her fingers went to the gash in his cheek but withdrew quickly when he winced at the contact, now with his blood staining her fingers she wiped them on her white shirt, annoyed that her designer clothes were now soiled, but her eyes softened when she looked into his eyes, clearly he was having a worse time than her at the moment.

"Isaac, are you okay?" she asked timidly, her fears for her friends safety before resurfacing.

"I-I think so, just a few cuts" he replied, still taking in the recent events, his eyes narrowed when he saw her blood stained top and panicked.  
"Did you get hurt?" he pointed to what he meant.

Lydia gave a light laugh and shook her head, her still perfect curls framing her face.  
"I'm just fine, the blood belongs to you"

She offered him a smile and he could only return the gesture, it was a happy moment in the midst of all the chaos and Lydia was transfixed on his face as her heart beat a bit quicker, coughing to cover it up she helped Isaac up who was able to walk on his own with his arm around Lydia's shoulder, the contact making her shiver, Thankful that they had made it to the car, she helped him into the passenger seat as they drove back to Derek's for a de-briefing on tonight, the car was silent save for the faint sound of breathing and the drumming of her fingers on the wheel. Isaac was looking out of the window, carelessly watching the scenery go by.

"Thank you" Isaac said while looking at his fingers to then glance up at her.

"Anytime" she replied while giving him a smile, and both of their eyes locked in appreciation and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on but it made her cheeks redden, so she quickly went back to focusing on driving, it was better than thinking about what those lips would feel like on hers. Everybody thought that with her being who she was, that she would be able to have who she wanted, but with him, it was different, so different, with him it meant more. Pulling up to Derek's apartment was a welcome interruption to her thoughts as she put the car into park and sighed as she helped Isaac out with minimal contact as possible and headed towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello all! Thank you to all those people who have viewed this fic already, and followed/reviewed/favourited, it means so much to me, especially as this is my first ever fic, its been a big confident boost. Here's another chapter to show my thanks, enjoy!

Isaac and Lydia walked into Derek's apartment with apprehension, in fear of who was or wasn't on the other side, hoping that everyone was able to make it back. Due to the werewolf's sense of smell, he was able to sigh in relief as he could make out the unique scents of Derek, Scott, Allison and Stiles, even Peter. Isaac gave Lydia a reassuring smile as they entered the main room, he could tell she wanted to embrace her friends but because of their position she stayed and supported him, a decision he was most grateful for.

Upon hearing their presence, Derek gave a slight smile to his beta, almost unnoticeable if one wasn't looking for it, his face turned back to a hard expression which told everyone he was ready to talk.

"We failed our task in defeating the Alpha pack, and now that they know who we are, they will be able to find our weaknesses, our strengths, our families and use them against us, no one is safe"

The atmosphere in the room fell with sombre looks on all their faces,

"Well that's not entirely true" Isaac interrupted who was now positioned in a chair resting his body from his previous assault. Letting his werewolf healing powers take over, the gash in his cheek was already void of irritation as the wound closed up.

"How so?" Derek encountered with a bemused look.

"Lydia fired a wolfsbane bullet and it hit one of the Alpha's, that ought to slow him down abit" Isaac replied giving Lydia a wink which caused her heart to accelerate and her cheeks to heat up, she gave him an appreciative smile, it felt good to do something that helped, she was fed up of being the crazy girl who was a danger to herself and everyone around her, now she made an actual difference. This news lifted everyone's spirits a touch as they were able to discuss new plans and strategies with a bit more enthusiasm but even this couldn't deter them all from the exhaustion they felt from that night as Derek closed the meeting and told them to go get some rest. Before Lydia could leave, she turned to Isaac.

"Thank you for before" she said.

"I was just returning the favour, now were even" he replied with a cheeky grin on his face, oh how much she wanted to wipe that off. Just as she was about to make a comeback she felt someone behind her, she turned around to see the intruder and gave a gasp and a shudder that ran down her spine, leaving her cold and scared, she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective stance as she met the frightening eyes of Peter Hale.

"Lydia, how lovely to see you again" His voice sinister and long to her ears.

"Peter." She replied with malice in her tone, trying to show she wasn't scared of him.

"Is that anyway to say hello to an old friend?" He countered, his fake kindness making him seem even more scary, Lydia scoffed in his face, but Peter took a step closer to her which made her back come into contact with Isaac's chest, it offered her some warmth and protection from this man she feared.

"Stay away from me" Lydia quivered, her voice loosing stability as a tear ran down her face at the horrible memories that he had implemented on her. Isaac could see and hear her distress and his heart fell at seeing her so vulnerable, he stepped in front of her and held her hand behind him to keep her close, to keep her protected from Peter's form.

"I think its time you left _my _apartment" Isaac stressed with his golden eyes glowing. Peter put his hands up as if in surrender and gave a laugh.

"Okay, okay, calm down beta" as he walked slowly out of the room, giving Lydia a malicious wink which made her squeeze Isaac's hand in comfort. He smirked at her insecurities before heading to the front door. She finally was able to let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and tried to get back to her regular breathing which was hard with all her shivering. Isaac turned around and held out his hand, she shakily took it as he led her upstairs, she gave him a confused look.

"You're staying here tonight, I'm not letting you go home alone" He told her in an authoritative tone, to which she obeyed mindlessly, the thought of being on her own wasn't very appealing to her right now, and her heart was screaming its thanks to Isaac as she jumped into his arms, incusing him in a hug, she clung to his warmth muttering an honest thank you. Isaac was shocked at the contact but enjoyed having her around him, he would never let anyone harm her, which was something of a shocking revelation to himself as he realised his feelings towards her. Both of them parted and gave each other lingering smiles.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch downstairs" He said while pointing to where his room is, she nodded and gave him one last smile as she closed the door behind her. She looked around and realised it was quite simple, with a desk which upon sat his laptop and a lamp with some school books, across the other side was his lacrosse stick leaning against the wardrobe. His bed was a double and she launched herself on it, loving the feeling of the quilt enveloping her, she could smell his cologne all over the sheets making her direct her thoughts to the handsome boy, it was this that helped her drift into sleep where she dreamed of those blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **just want to say another huge thank you to the response I've gotten so far, I entered this story with no expectations and you guys have been bloody marvellous! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Isaac woke up to the smell of leather, his confused mind processed through last night and realised the scent was within correlation with his sleeping arrangement. Stretching his limb and giving an animalistic yawn he rolled on to his side to check his phone, his eyesight still weary from sleep made it hard to focus, but as soon as he saw the time it was enough to alert him awake, he was going to be late, him and Lydia were going to be late, she was going to fucking kill him. He knew how much school meant to her due to being the class' top student, which put his body into action as he ran upstairs knocking on his bedroom door.

Lydia was having a peaceful sleep, one that for once was void of nightmares and creepy premonitions, she could hear an insistent pounding interrupting her dreams, she made an annoyed groan and tried to shut the sound out but it was becoming rather demanding, with a sigh she pushed herself out of bed rubbing her eyes with one hand while she opened the door with the other, finally opening her weary eyes to the sight of skin, with a beautiful six pack carved into it, with a smile she thought she was still dreaming.

"Lydia?" Isaac asked.

"Hmmmm…" she replied as she averted her attention to look at his face, whose eyes held confusion and a hint of amusement, which only made her smile sweetly and blush.

"Erm we're gonna be late for school" he said to try and bring her to the world of the living, which it did effectively as her mind and body went into auto mode, she looked down at herself and rushed into the bathroom to find the mirror and stared in horror at herself; white shirt soiled with dried blood, unkept hair, make-up messy and she felt the compulsory need to have a shower. Realising she had no new clean clothes prompted her next question.

"Isaac?" She shouted to gather his attention

"Yes?" He replied walking into the bathroom, causing Lydia to turn around and lean her body against the sink, taking in his appearance she could see he had already changed into some fresh clothes and the aroma of his cologne invaded her senses.

"C-Could I possibly borrow a shirt?" she stuttered trying to form a sentence through her heightened sense of his smell, it was intoxicating, forming a transparent fog around her and made her legs feel weak, making her grip the edge of the basin so she wouldn't fall.

Isaac looking at the dried blood on her shirt made him feel guilty that it belonged to him, therefore he took her into his bedroom and showed her his wardrobe.  
"Have at it" He smiled at her.

Giving him an appreciative smile she looked through the hangers and couldn't help but spot his jersey, a thought that maybe she could wear it someday and show everyone that he was hers crossed her mind as she felt the fabric and traced the surname lettering, with a sigh she went back to her task and saw a simple red t-shirt, grabbing some scissors she cut away the collar and stretched it out, she did the same to the sleeves. Isaac gave her an alarmed look.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get you another one" she raid realising how it would of looked, her cutting his shirt up, but she had to make it look a little better, she was not going to go to school in yesterdays clothes, that she was adamant about. After changing into it and liking how it gave off an off the shoulder look, she freshened up as much as she could and fixed her make-up in the mirror so she looked half decent, thanking the lord she had emergency make-up supplies in her bag. Emerging from the bathroom and running downstairs she saw Isaac waiting patiently on the couch, his keys in hand.

"Sorry" she said looking at him bashfully.

"Its fine, if we go now we should be able to catch first period" he replied as he led her outside to his car.

"Since when did you get wheels?" Lydia said jumping into the passenger seat in awe of the black and sleek vehicle.

"Derek gave it to me" he answered with a smirk thinking back to when he first asked Lydia out, how she blew him off telling him to come back to her when the thing he was riding to school didn't have a chain, oh how times have changed since freshmen year.

As he drove to school, he couldn't help but think over this, things have changed, he wasn't the same broken kid whose father tormented him, he was now a strong werewolf, to him it was a gift, he was able to become more confident and powerful than before. He loved the feeling of being in control of his own life, his own fate. He had trustworthy friends and allies such as Derek and Scott, and maybe even Lydia now, she saved his life for heavens sake. But whether he felt for her what a friend should or not was still in question, his old crush never faded and just her presence last night and this morning was consuming him, the werewolf in him needing to take her as his, but he was stupid to think she would ever, _ever _go there, this was Lydia Martin, the most prettiest and smart girl in school, he didn't stand a chance against the rest of the male population, with this realisation he sighed and pulled into a parking space at Beacon Hills high.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed the new episode last night, even though the Allison/Isaac thing going on doesn't make me happy, but maybe I'm too biased with this pairing?;) aha! Due to that, it made me want to write this now to cheer me up, please enjoy! And massive thank you to the responses I keep getting, truly inspiring! Big love.

Walking into school side by side, they gave each other a respective smile before going to their individual lockers, which happened to be opposite each other on each side of the corridor, with their back turned to one another, Lydia got out her relevant books and folders she would need for her next class; chemistry.

"Hey!" Lydia heard someone say to her side, she turned her face to find Allison.

"Oh hey! Ready for Chemistry?" she asked her best friend.

"Sure, erm what's with the top?" Allison regarded her friend with questioning eyes.

"Oh erm I kind of stayed at Derek's last night, so I borrowed a clean shirt." Lydia said trying to brush off the subject,

"Wait, why would he let you stay round?" she replied with no understanding, him and Lydia weren't that close for sleepovers.

"Erm actually, Isaac let me." Lydia said averting her face from her friends, focusing on her folder in her arms.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Allison countered with a cheeky grin, Lydia scoffed at her and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't even go there, it was nothing" Lydia brushed off, already walking off in the direction of her next class, Allison jogging to catch up with her.

Isaac watching her go, hearing every ounce of their conversation and felt like something had hit him in the chest, nothing? It meant nothing to her? He punched his locker, leaving a small dent, cursing to himself. Next class with her was going to be torture, he didn't even like the subject anyway, he spotted Scott come up to him.

"What did the locker do this time?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Just annoyed that we lost to the Alpha's again last night." Isaac replied, relaying his mood to a different matter, that was still half the truth.

"Don't worry about it man, we'll get em in the end." Scott replied trying to instil some positivity into his beta comrade. Isaac solemnly nodded as the two headed to class with no urgency.

All throughout class was torture as he saw her strawberry blonde hair glimmer in the sunshine that infiltrated through the blinds, he could see her pen making thorough notes knowing that her eyes were glued to the board and her ears open to the words of wisdom from the teacher, he loved her want and ability to learn, she was truly exceptional, with a sigh he returned to making pointless doodles in his notebook knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Lydia was going through the same trouble, the shirt she was wearing held his scent and all she wanted to do was curl up in it, let it embrace her and keep her warm, she couldn't stop fingering the hem of it, liking the feel of it. Thinking back to what she said to Allison earlier, was it nothing? She knew she was lying to herself, but she couldn't let herself go there, even though she wanted it, the risk of getting hurt again wasn't worth it, she didn't need another boyfriend, she wanted a distraction.

The bell rang and the two didn't see each other again until lunch time when all the students piled into the cafeteria wanting to fill their empty stomachs, situating herself at their normal table she put a forkful of salad into her mouth and chewed waiting for people to join her. Soon the table filled as the group had their normal conversations and laughs, Lydia stopped as the place lowered a few decibels, wondering what the occurrence was she turned her head to see what had everyone's attention, her eyes opened and her jaw dropped when she saw two boys entering the cafeteria like they owned every inch of the floor, twins. They were twins. Very good looking twins.

"I want one." she declared to Allison, who chuckled at her behaviour.

"Oh yeah, which one?" she replied with amusement.

"Who said I needed to pick?" Lydia countered with a seductive smirk spread on her lips.

Allison laughed at her antics and rolled her eyes at her best friend. Isaac was positively seething and was glad that he had lacrosse after school to vent out his frustrations; he didn't need to dent another locker. Stabbing a fork into his food, he continued to eat.

"Woah, what's with the attacks on the innocent things? Lockers, Mac 'n cheese…" Stiles said giving him a weird look gathering the rest of the tables attention, Lydia gave him a softening look which did calm him down a little.

"Sorry guys, with the full moon tonight, I must be on edge." he offered as an explanation.

"Just remember your anchor." Scott said with a reassuring smile and patted his friend on the back in understanding, the full moon put his emotions into overload too. Isaac nodded and gave him a thankful smile as the bell rang, with a groan from the whole table, Lydia jumped up and practically skipped to her next class, how did she have so much energy when it felt all of his was leaving him?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi everyone, hope we are all doing well! Enjoying the summer? Here's a chapter to make it better;)

Lydia waved goodbye to Allison and thanked her for giving her a lift home, entering through the front door she let out a content sigh as it was Friday and that meant the weekend was ready for the taking, with a jump in her step she went into the kitchen to grab some bottled water when she saw a stick-on note on the fridge, it was a message from her parents saying they were gone for the weekend and left her some money to take care of herself, far more money than she would need of course. Hearing the silent house made it eerily quiet, knowing that she would have Prada for company made the next couple of days seem a little less lonely, with this in mind she went searching for said dog and found her in her bedroom.

Settling her bags down she got out her homework deciding to get it done now rather than forget it later, this occupied her for an hour or so before she finished and became rather bored with now flicking through the most recent fashion magazines, with a sigh she searched her thoughts for something more exciting to do when a light bulb emerged, she grabbed her phone and sent out a text to all of her friends asking them to come round and bring booze for a party, Lydia Martin was just the best organiser for parties.

Skipping down the stairs she searched in her cupboards and sighed when she had nothing in, grabbing her car keys and the cash she went to the local shop and bough a variety of crisps/dips and managed to get some vodka with her fake ID, which she knew would come in handy some day. After laying everything out back home, she realised she might have overdone it, knowing there was enough to feed the five thousand, shrugging her shoulders she ran upstairs to take a shower and get ready, taking precision in applying makeup and curling her hair, with a spritz of perfume she was done.

The doorbell rang and she excitedly rang downstairs flinging the door open and putting on her best smile and seeing Scott and Stiles at the door.

"Come on in guys!" she gestured to the kitchen to show them where they could get food and also the living room where they could put up their feet.

"Thanks for coming" she said gratefully.  
"Its Friday night and I had nothing to do." she explained.

"Yeah me neither, the weekend was looking boring and then your text showed up" Scott replied, Lydia gave him a smile in return.

Soon most of her friends were here, and all were in the living room enjoying their drinks and having conversation, the alcohol making everyone loosen up a bit which elicited many laughs. The doorbell rang again as Lydia, still relatively sober got up to answer it.

"Isaac!" Lydia exclaimed when seeing him.  
"What took you so long? Come in, come in." she said while ushering him inside.

Truth was he had considered not coming, after today at school he thought he needed to be on his own and focus on cooling off but he didn't want to miss out on being with all of his friends and seeing her of course.  
"Sorry, had to go get my drink before coming here" he replied indicating to his crate of beer.

Lydia nodded bringing him in the kitchen so he could put his crate down, giving him a bottle opener she poured herself another drink while he opened his.

"Were you okay today?" she asked worriedly while mixing her vodka and coke.

"Erm yeah, I guess I'm still disappointed from failing last night" he replied while taking a swig out of his bottle, he decided to keep the story the same with her as he did with Scott, it was just easier, no questions.

"Hey" she said putting her hand on his shoulder and rubbing little circles into the blade.  
"They wont win okay? I know you'll beat them." she offered with an infectious smirk.

"Well with you by my side, we'll make the perfect team" he replied with the same smirk.

"Oh yeah, Lahey and Martin, stay away bitches" she joked, and both of them laughed at each others antic, she shoved him into the living room where everyone applauded for Isaac's presence

Another round of drinks later, the doorbell rang and with a confused look, she looked at the door then back at her friends, realising they were all here, she hadn't invited anyone else, with a shrug she went for the door to reveal the lacrosse team, some of the cheerleaders, the popular lot and the twins.

"Hello?" she asked with a pointed look and folding her arms against her chest.

"We heard you were throwing a party" one of the lacrosse jocks replied, Ben she thought she remembered.

"And who said you were invited?" she countered, making the boys around Ben exclaim in surprise.

"Ahhh c'mon Lyd, for old times sake?" Ben questioned, she thought back on all her big parties where everyone was invited, and she was tempted to make this little group get together more dynamically exciting.

"Fine, but if you have no booze, no entry" she replied with a cheeky grin and one eyebrow raised. Ben nodded his head in respect, and everyone who came through the door had to show her a drink, finally happy, she let them into her back garden to accommodate the crowd. Her friends looked at her in wonderment.

"What?" she said.  
"I did say a party" she added with a smirk.

Clicking play on the remote control, music could be heard pounding outside, with an excited giggle she grabbed her drink and Allison's hand as she pulled her into the dance floor which was already half full with people. Her friend got the hint and the two started dancing together, doing box step routines, the macerena and spinning each other round in circles, both were laughing at each others moves, soon their dancing became more sexy as the song changed, they swayed their hips and dropped to the ground only to slowly stand up again, due to the alcohol they joined hand and started grinding to the beat of the song.

Scott, Stiles and Isaac stood watching with their mouths hung open, Isaac would not be able to get that image out of his head, he looked down at his trousers and then to the full moon cursing it for not giving him any control, taking deep breaths he focused and calmed his werewolf senses, the beast in him wanting to fuck her now. The same could be said for Scott with Allison and Stiles, well, he was just a horny virgin teenage boy.

Tired from dancing and needing a refill, they both joined the boys, who were trying to get back to normal behaviour, which seemed suspicious to the girls, however they shrugged it off.

"Another drink?" Allison asked them, they only obeyed seeming not to be able to say anything, weird she thought.

In the kitchen, Lydia reached for some coke when an idea sprang to mind as she changed her course and went in to the cupboard to retrieve some tequila and salt, putting them on to the bar as she reached into the fridge and pulled out some lime slices.

"Shots." She declared to everyone, with a fierce challenging look in her eye.

"I-I uhh" started Stiles.

"Not man enough?" Allison teased.

"Its just, I've never had tequila before" Stiles tried to reason with them, even though he was tipsy at the moment.

"It's fine, you'll like it" Isaac reasoned patting him on the back while sharing a snicker with Scott.

Lydia shared a smirk with Isaac, and poured all of them a shot, she guided Stiles when putting the salt on the back of his hand and giving him a lime slice, who just stared at the liquid in the glass, looking nervous which only made her laugh more along with the rest of the group.

"On the count of three" Allison declared.

All of them simultaneously took their shot, licked their hand and sucked on the lime, liking the sweet taste that over powered the alcohol. Stiles was coughing and making gagging/choking noises.

"Don't do that to me, ever again" he said while grabbing the edge of the counter, causing everyone to burst into another fit of laughter.

"Don't tell me your chickening out on round two?" Lydia asked with a pointed eyebrow and innocent smile.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Stiles shot back at her, but she was already refilling the shot glasses and pouring her own salt on her hand, when she was finished she looked at him as if to give him the answer.

"Sorry Lyd, not this time" Stiles countered putting his hands up in surrender.

"Anyone else up for the challenge?" she asked her remaining friends, Allison nodded, which made Scott join in to try and impress her. She gave Isaac a smirk and a pointed look pushing the shot glass into his hand, her fingers grazing his, he returned the smirk and took it. Signalling the countdown, they all gulped their respective drinks down.

"Another?" Lydia asked feeling the buzz intoxicating her mind.

"No way! Unless you want me ruining your carpet" Allison joked with her friend, Lydia agreed while scrunching her nose up at the thought, due to her pull out, Scott resigned too, leaving just Isaac.

"What do you say Lahey?" she said giving him a predatory look, challenging him to better her, knowing the werewolf in him wouldn't back down from it.

"Fine, last one standing." He declared. Seeing the seriousness that both Isaac and Lydia had on their faces caused the others to retreat into the garden to enjoy the rest of the party, leaving them in their own heated gazes.

"Pfft, your on!" she exclaimed with a snarl. And so the two went on, taking a shot each, seeing who would crumble, both of them having to grip the counter so they wouldn't fall, when Lydia felt her words slur she slammed her fist into the table in surrender.

"You win, you win, if I have a-anymore I-I shall have to go to hospital" she managed to say. Isaac spread his arms out wide and listened to the imaginary crowd cheer at his victory.

"What's my prize?" he asked.

"A dance" she replied taking his hand and leading him outside to the dance floor, it seemed that Allison and Scott were getting close and Stiles was occupied with a ditzy cheerleader, proud of her friend she gave him a wink, and he blushed in return, giggling she pulled Isaac into the crowd so they were next to their group of friends and started doing funny moves impersonating the big-fish-little-fish-cardboard-box routine, but then she put her arms around his neck as a slow song came on as she put all her weight on him as she found it hard to stand still, keeping her secure, he put his arms around her waist, she gave him an airy big smile and put her face into the crook of his neck where his cologne invaded her senses again, liking the smell of familiarity, she nuzzled into it giving a happy sigh. She rubbed her fingers in circles on his neck, which quickened his pulse and made him pull her closer to him and rub patterns into her back.

Unfortunately they were interrupted as their friends told her they were going home as it was getting pretty late but promised to come by and help her clean up in the morning, she said her goodbyes and told everyone to leave. Just as Isaac was about to leave, he watched Lydia stumbling up the stairs and laughed at her, turning around she spotted him.

"And what's so funny?" she asked stomping her foot like a child and crossing her arms over another, but realising she needed the handrail had to reach a hand out to support herself.

"You are wasted" he commented, pointing at her from head to toe.

"Well obviously" she emphasised rolling her eyes, causing her to stumble and nearly fall, but Isaac caught her before she did.

"There's no way you'll survive the night on your own" he joked.

"Pfft!" she shrugged, but maybe she didn't want to be alone in this house and in her state…  
"Well maybe if my other half of the perfect team stayed…?" she said thinking back to their earlier conversation.

Isaac understood what she was saying and nodded leading her upstairs, keeping her supported, but when that wasn't enough, he picked up her bridal style, which elicited a yelp from her and a ditzy giggle, he put her on to her bed and slid the heels off her feet while he took his shoes, socks, trousers and tshirt off crawling in next to her, he would sleep somewhere else but didn't want to risk her hurting herself and him not be there. She pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in bra and pants, to which Isaac had to control himself on as he hid his arousal under the quilt. She joined him in bed and turned the lights off with only the full moon providing any light.

"Thank you" she said looking into his eyes and giving him an appreciative smile, and it wasn't long before sleep came and took her. Isaac looked at her peaceful face and wish he could have this every night before he went to sleep, her next to him, looking so beautiful and with that thought, he gave a content sigh before the fatigue caught up with him too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow, the response I keep getting for this story is amazing, I can't say thank you enough to all of the loyal supporters and followers, I shall give you all cyber cookies! aha:) and another chapter to go with it.

Isaac blinked his eyes open to find the ceiling, which was a different colour to what he remembered, confusion clouding his mind he shifted his head to the right to see coloured curtains, wasn't his plain? Reaching a hand out to rub his temples, he turned to the right to see a head of strawberry blonde hair and a hand splayed out on his chest, taking a piece of hair and tucking it behind the persons ear gave Isaac an indication to who it was, Lydia, he couldn't but smile at her sleeping state.

Lydia nuzzled into a hard material, moaning in annoyance she opened her eyes to see a chest, she needed to stop waking up like this she scolded herself, looking up her eyes locked on to a pair of sea blue eyes and the realisation hit her, she knew who those belonged to.

"Isaac?" she questioned.

"Morning" he replied with a yawn, which was infectious as Lydia joined him and both gave a laugh after doing the simultaneous thing.

"What happened last night?" she asked trying to get up but the pain that shot to her head made her retreat back inside the covers.

"Well you decided that tequila would be a good idea" he shot at her giving her a smirk.

"When is tequila a good idea?" she retorted, making him laugh at her antics.  
"How come you're not in pain like I am?" she continued seeing how much more lively and energetic he was compared to her.

"I dunno, I guess having werewolf healing, skips the hangover process" he reasoned.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed pushing her head into the pillow, praying that it would absorb some of the pain and nausea from her body.

"Give me your hand" Isaac asked, hating seeing her in pain, Lydia looked at him curiously but obliged, any opportunity to feel his skin on hers, it was like her fingers fit into his, as she entwined them together, joining them as one. Soon she could see black vein like tendrils escape up his arm, and her body began to feel better and hum with more energy.

"What did you do?" she asked mesmerized.

"I absorbed your pain into me, do you feel any better?" he asked.

"Yeah actually, I do" she smiled at him.  
"Thank you" she added, giving his hand a grateful squeeze, she got out of bed and put her robe on to cover herself and because she felt colder not being next to Isaac's warm body.

"Well I guess I should start cleaning up" she declared with a sigh turning round to face him, only to see he was only wearing boxers, heat pooled between her legs as she took in his physique, clearly checking him out by the way her open eyes were scouring his body head to toe, Isaac quite glad he had this effect on her nodded in agreement.

"The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can do other activities" he replied with a seductive smirk plastered on his face.

"Hmmmm" she replied tastefully.  
"Like a movie?" her innocent eyes asked his, his face faltered.

"Yeah sure" he replied with not as much enthusiasm.

Lydia went downstairs and started placing all the cups and bottles into bin bags and cleaning all the surfaces to get rid of any spilt drink or crumbs from the crisps, finding her phone she text the rest of the group to not bother coming round to help, it was all done. Reaching into the fridge she reached for some milk and got a couple of bowls out with two spoons.

"What cereal do you want?" she asked him as he returned from putting away the rubbish bags away.

"Surprise me" he replied flashing his Lahey smile.

Getting out some fruit bran for herself, she gave him coco pops, he would like chocolate right? What person doesn't like chocolate? He came to sit at the breakfast bar with her while she poured the milk in the bowls. Returning it to the fridge she sat opposite him.

"So did you have a good time last night?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks, you were quite the dancer" he teased. Lydia smiled at the memory of them two being so close last night.

"You weren't too bad yourself" she smirked back at him.

"When do you think the next plan of attack will be?" she wondered aloud.

"I dunno, tensions are running high at the moment between us and the Alpha's, I'm sure we'll collide at some point" Isaac explained.

"So should I have wolfsbane bullets on me all the time?" she smirked.

"I suppose, just keep those little shits away from me" he smirked back, eliciting a laugh from her, he loved that sound especially when he was the cause of it.

They had both now finished eating, so they went into the living room and put some TV on, they were arguing on what movie to watch, clearly the two adamant that they would win the debate.

"Bridesmaids is hilarious and you've never seen it before, so why not?" Lydia argued.

"Because Fast and Furious is way more interesting" Isaac gave back.

"We are never going to decide at this rate" she uttered.

"Well how about we play a movie we both like? Makes more sense" he countered, Lydia nodded as he went through her Blu-ray DVD collection, he showed her a couple of action movies to which she rolled her eyes and shook her head at but eventually got to Zombieland. Lydia actually liked this post apocalyptic type movie. She crossed her legs and nuzzled into Isaacs side to provide her with his warmth before she pressed play, throughout the movie he slyly put his arms around her shoulders, and rubbed circles on her upper arm causing her to shiver and relax more into him as their heads connected together.

At this point the movie wasn't even their main focus, the temptation to kiss him was so high, she could feel the heat and sexual tension between them, would it be so bad? Isaac's mind was having the same battle, he just wanted to hold her and never let go, and finally be able to taste her lips.

Lydia turned to look into his eyes, and she was under a trance, he was able to captivate her with just one look, he put his hand on the back of her neck drawing circles, enticing her to him as she involuntary leaned into him, his eyes flicked to her lips, he could feel her hot breath cloud over his own, she brushed her lips over his to get a sample, and liked the results, not being able to hold it any longer Isaac softly joined their lips together and his heart was caught in his throat at the excited somersaults going on in his stomach, she moved her lips against his savouring every taste and felt like he was giving her so much power and energy, she put her hands into his hair to bring him even closer as their kiss became more passionate, she moved slowly to straddle his hips so she could attack and have better access to those addicting lips, Isaac put his hands on her hips to steady them and keep her to him, not wanting to ever let go. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he lightly bit her lower lip and sucking on it before dominating her mouth with his tongue, she could feel his arousal under her core, as she felt his chest under her hands. Breaking away for air, they looked at each other, bodies shuddering with all the emotions going on between them as they caught some much needed breath.

"I've wanted to do that since freshmen year" Isaac teased giving her a smirk, she playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Well I always wanted my own werewolf." she teased back giving him a soft kiss, as he lay on her back on the couch devouring her lips all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **To all the new followers and viewers, welcome to this ship that brings us constant pain and heart break, knowing that its not canon yet and they share virtually no scenes in teen wolf, but we have plenty more seasons to go right? aha! I have hope. Hope everyone is doing well, and a big big big thank you to all of you loyal marvellous people who keep reading my story, please leave me a review if you can, its such a nice way of making me feel like I'm doing okay. If not, then your views are just as rewarding, its more than I can ask for. Another chapter for you bloody marvellous individuals.

It was Monday, the most dreadful horrible part of anybody's week, with the weekend just yesterday, it was even more painful to go back to reality with the memories of freedom a touch gone. But for Lydia, this was a good Monday, a great Monday as she strutted into school in her boots with a refreshing smile and gleaming eyes, she felt like she was floating through the hallway, looking back on what caused her good mood caused her to bite her lip as she remembered how her and Isaac decided to be together as a couple, an item, a relationship between two persons, he washed away all of her insecurities and any memory of Jackson and past crushes. She was right. She did need a distraction, a very long one, one that was filled of promise.

Sauntering over to her locker, loving her choice of a blue dress with a black belt across her waist and black boots, it reminded her of his eyes. Lost in the moment of reminiscing she felt a presence behind her, turning around with her newly discovered books in hand she looked at her disturber.

"Hey" he said giving her a once over, while giving her a sexy smirk. She recognised him immediately, it was one of those new twins.

"Oh, erm hey, can I help you?" she asked not liking the looks he gave her, the older Lydia would of bounced off that energy, but the new her wouldn't take it.

"I'm still kinda new here" he shrugged placing a hand next to her, on one of the lockers, leaning onto his arm to get closer to her.  
"I was wondering if you could show me where my next class is; Math" he asked huskily, she could just feel his breath on his face, he was so close to her, invading her personal space which caused her to fidget uncomfortably under his gaze.

"W-Well I have Math next, you could come with me." she offered trying to be friendly.

He leaned in even closer, making her gasp and her breath hitch in her throat as he muttered in her ear "Thank you"

It was at that moment when she felt the most distressed, that she saw Isaac over his shoulder, his presence alone brought a calm over her but the look in his eye was quite the contrast, he marched over to them and grabbed the guys wrist, wrenching it away from her, as a result she felt like she could breathe as she slackened her hold on her books, giving Isaac a grateful smile she moved so she was by his side. The twin held his hands up in surrender, pulling his wrist away from Isaacs hold.

"Woah, I was just asking the lady a question" he insinuated.

"Well she's answered and now its time for you to go" Isaac glowered.

The twin laughed at him, and his gave travelled to Lydia who was now holding Isaac's hand stroking his thumb and pressing the side of her face to his arm as if to shield her.

"See you around" he mocked with a smirk as he stalked off to class, this made her immediately stiffen and have a further grip on Isaac's hand, he could feel her fear and turned around to cup her face.

"Its nothing, just some stupid guy trying it on" she said masking her worry, she could sense that there was something else about this twin that was more dangerous, but tried to hide her anxiousness by brushing it off.

"Hey" he said stoking her cheek.  
"I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you" he promised, looking into her eyes, she nodded giving him a loving smile and leaned into to give him a peck on the lips.

"See you at lunch?" she asked.

"I'll be there." he countered, giving her forehead a chaste kiss before going to his lesson.

Thankfully, the classes seem to move smoothly as teachers held pity for themselves and the students for having to think to hard at the beginning of the week. Lydia skipped to the cafeteria meeting Allison in the queue as they picked their food to quench their hungry stomachs.

"So…" Allison began turning to face her with a smirk creeping up the side of her mouth.

"So you and Scott on Friday night?" Lydia countered, shifting the subject on to her, giving her friend an innocent smile, causing that smirk to slip off.

"What do you mean?" Allison replied looking away from her friends perceiving eyes.

"You two were practically dry humping on the dance floor" Lydia stated. Allison opened her mouth to retort but couldn't find the right words.

"Oh just shut up" Allison finally blurted out, while walking away with her tray, Lydia laughed as she followed up behind. Seating herself at the table she smiled when Isaac came and sat next to her giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"How was classes?" he asked.

"They were okay, bit boring as the tasks were easy, you?" she replied, Isaac laughed, of course everything was easy to her, she was too smart.

"Boring, I didn't have you to entertain me" he said giving her a wink making her blush.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Scott asked, having seen their interaction across the hall.

"It just kinda did" Lydia replied whilst smiling into Isaac's eyes.

"I think I may vomit" Stiles concurred.

"Shut up the both of you, through all this Alpha shit, its nice to see some happiness" Allison intervened, giving a glancing look at Scott as she was filled with memories of them being together and in love and her heart ached for that feeling once more.

"Fine, fine, honestly though, congrats man" Scott said giving Isaac a pat on the back in approval, giving Allison a side look. The bell rang making the whole room erupt with screeching chairs and forks being dropped into dishes.

"Me and Allison will see you guys at Lacrosse, it's the big game tonight right?" Lydia informed.

"Sure is, the Timberwolves wont stand a chance" Scott replied, showing clearly his pride in team, Allison smiled at his arrogance. Isaac walked up to Lydia.

"Can I count on you to be my private cheerleader?" he asked capturing her body to his, causing her to arch into him, putting her hands on his chest.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna need a jersey, you know as part of my job requirements" she replied tilting her head at him playing with the material on his shirt, she had always wanted it and now was the perfect opportunity. Laughing he reached into his bag and gave her his, she clutched it to her chest.

"You're lucky I have spares" he scolded.

"Why? Do you have other private cheerleaders?" she enquired with a pointed look.

"So what if I did?" he teased.

"I would make sure I was your first and only one" she replied sweetly giving an innocent smile, he returned the smile and pulled her to him for a long, drawn out kiss that always took her breath away.

"C'mon lover boy, we have class" Allison said, Isaac laughed and let her go.

"Alright Argent" he smirked at her, while she rolled her eyes at his antics. Lydia smiled watching him go, their eyes not leaving each others til he had to see where he was going, she followed Scott and Stiles to their English class as she put the jersey in her bag feeling confident and happy.

The day has passed by quickly as the girls made their way into the stands early to ensure they would get a good seat and a prime view, they got there just as the boys had finished their pre-match warm up. Wearing Isaac's jersey underneath her coat filled her with pride as she watched him in matching attire, they truly were as one. As the boys came off the pitch, she grabbed his arm and pulled him under the bleachers crashing her lips to his and gripping the back of his head to keep him in close, she gave a little moan as he pulled the zip down of her coat so he could reach inside and put his arms around her waist, leaning into him she sucked his bottom lip before biting it and letting her tongue dominate his, she had to be backed up into one of the pillars holding the stands up to stop her from falling as her knees felt weakened by his lips, he left her lips and trailed kissed down her jawline and neck, sucking on her pulse point causing her to moan and buck her hips, she used one of her legs to wrap around his waist and could feel his arousal eliciting another moan from her. Needing the comfort of his lips, she grabbed his hair and pulled him back up for another searing lip match, he put his hand under her thigh to keep her steady and rubbed that area through her leggings, causing her to whimper.

"LAHEY" he could her Coach yelling, probably needing him for a pre-match prep talk. With annoyance he pulled away his hands and lips from her body leaving her to frown at the lack of contact.

"I've got to go" he admitted, even though his eyes told her he wanted to say.

"Get me a win" she replied with a smirk.

"Good luck kiss?" he asked cheekily.

"I thought you just got one?" she teased.

"Well as my private cheerleader, you're under my employment, so whatever I say, goes" he explained.

"So bossy" she light hearted replied as she swayed her hips over to him and gave him another passionate kiss.

"Oh and you look so hot in that, I demand you wear it more often" he said gesturing to his jersey and checking her out.

"As my master commands" she replies with a wink.  
"Now go score me a goal" she says and playfully shoves him in the direction of his team mates, he laughs as she runs up the bleachers to find Allison who had saved her a seat.

"Something happen to your lip gloss?" her friend inquired with a knowing grin, Lydia shushed her and reapplied some using her compact mirror as both of them cheered for their team when entering the arena area, proud that were all on first line.

The game was intense; both teams were evenly matched in their abilities, but luckily Isaac and Scott were able to manoeuvre around the defence and acted as a duo as they passed the ball to one another, seeing his chance, Isaac took a shot and managed to get it through the keepers fingers, the crowd went wild as Isaac pointed at Lydia and blew her a kiss, she scowled at the other girls who kept professing it was them who he directed it at, but not before returning Isaac's gleaming smile, she loved seeing him so joyful and full of positive energy.

The second half of the game saw Scott score the winning goal in the last quarter meaning the match didn't have to go into sudden death, the Timberwolves had left, Beacon Hills victorious, it was a great start to the season, all of the players were shaking hands to show good sportsmanship and Scott, Stiles and Isaac all gave each other pats on the back as they went in the locker rooms to get showered. Putting away all his gear, Scott went back outside and saw Allison sitting with Lydia who both gave him congratulatory hugs.

"Nice winning goal McCall" Lydia exclaimed playfully shoving his shoulder.

"It wouldn't have been the winning goal if I hadn't of scored before him" Isaac said creeping up behind him, earning a laugh from the girls.

"Erm can we talk Allison?" Scott asked meeting her eyes.

"Erm sure" she replied, Lydia gave her a comforting look as she said her goodbyes to them, taking Isaac's hand, she led him away to give them some privacy.

"You were amazing out there" she said giving Isaac a smile.

"Yeah well, I had the best support crowd" he replied picking her up and spinning her around causing her to giggle.

"Put me down, Lahey!" she managed to choke out, he refused as she kept thrashing around.  
"Stupid werewolf" she muttered under her breath but due to his hearing, he was able to catch that comment.

"What did you say?" He teased and began tickling her making her squeal.

"Okay, okay, sorry" she huffed and gave him a kiss.

"Better" he affirmed and put her feet on the ground, but as soon as her heel came into contact with the concrete, she took off in a sprint. Isaac laughed, didn't she know a werewolf could outrun a human, oh this should be good he thought as his eyes glowed gold and followed the sound of her high heels hitting the pavement.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello people! Hope we are doing well and enjoying the weekend, its not raining here in England just yet, fingers crossed it stays that way. Thank you thank you, thank you to the new people following the story and giving it your time for a view. To the special individuals who have stuck with me from the start, I hope your still here;) and you are all frickin' awesome. I do apologise for the lateness of my update, I'm normally a lot quicker but I was working on my oneshot 'Sated" which is now complete, so if you guys wanted to check it that would be bloody marvellous aaaand it obviously has some lysaac in it! Without further ado, another chapter to accompany your day…

Getting home from another day at school, Isaac threw his bag next to his desk chair, opening his laptop to finish some work that was in for the deadline tomorrow. He was always last minute with assignments, leaving him stressed as he hurried to finish it. A knock on his door made his fingers pause on the keyboard, swivelling round his on his chair he called out to the intruder.

"Come in" he shouted. Derek's body came through the door.

"I'm holding a meeting tonight, can you text all your friends letting them know?" his father figure asked.

"Sure. Anything I should know?" Isaac enquired, Derek opened his mouth ready to answer but closed it quickly.

"You'll find out later" he replied, nodding his head as he closed the door behind him.

Isaac was confused at his Alphas show of behaviour; they had a concrete foundation of trust. So why couldn't he tell him anything before anyone else? Shaking his head, he took out his phone and sent out a group message receiving texts saying they'll be there. Returning to his work was difficult, as his head couldn't help but be apprehensive to Derek's plans, with a sigh he forced his brain to focus on the next equation problem, he really hated math.

Lydia smiled in the knowledge that she would see her boyfriend that night, _her boyfriend _she repeated in her head. She loved saying it, hearing it, thinking it, she was happy that she could finally call him hers. Putting her finished homework away in her school bag, she packed another bag full of fresh clothes for tomorrow, she would stay round Isaac's tonight, she couldn't get enough of him and wanted to be around him as much as possible. Grabbing her keys, she jumped in her car shouting to her parents that she was staying at a friend's house, not that they cared.

Knocking on the door, her heart beat excitedly at seeing his face again but her face dropped in disappointment when Peter was on the other side.

"Come in darling" he expressed gesturing to the main room. Glaring at him she shuffled past, only for him to grab her wrist and whisper in ear.  
"This thing you have the beta werewolf, its cute, but it wont last. He'll bore of you, like Jackson did" he added, his voice laced with malice. Her heart stopped at the mention of Jackson, all the hurt and pain she experienced coming back to hit her in the face, a tear escaped her eyes as she roughly shoved it away with her free hand. He was wrong. Things with Isaac were going to be different.

"Let go off my friend" she heard Allison say, she turned her head to see her best friend pointing her bow and arrow at Peter's head. A little smile graced her lips full of love and affection that she had Allison to protect her, knowing herself that she would do the same for her in this situation. Their friendship was solid and strong.

"This conversation doesn't include you love." Peter countered, moving Lydia more to his side.

"I don't think you heard me properly, _let, her, go._" She emphasised tightening her hold on the bow.

Isaac who was upstairs, hearing this commotion, ran downstairs to see what was going on and was met with surprise, but his features changed when he saw the distressed look on Lydia's face.

"And that conversation just ended" Lydia snarled at Peter wrenching her hand free now knowing he wouldn't try anything with three against one. Allison lowered her bow, tucking the arrow back into its pack behind her shoulder. Lydia smiled at her best friend in thanks before running into Isaacs arms, enveloping herself into his embrace, feeling safe.

"I thought I could smell something rotten" Isaac commented, narrowing his eyes to a glare at Peter, who in turn gave a grave laugh.

"You need to learn to respect your Alpha's, beta" he spat.

"Well it's a good job your not my Alpha then isn't it?" Isaac countered with a pointed look. Nodding his head towards Allison, he put his hand on her back while holding Lydia's hand directing both his friend and girlfriend to the friendlier atmosphere of the main room. Allison walked towards Scott who gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek as she stood by his side, Lydia gave her friend a warming smile, glad that she was finally happy with Scott. Clearly their talk the other day went well. Isaac led her to a leather chair as he sat down and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap, giving him a soft kiss, she nuzzled into his side as he put his arm around her legs, keeping her to him.

"Now that were all here" Derek started rolling his eyes at the lovesick teenagers in the room.  
"I've come up with some plans that will help us with the Alpha pack. First point of order; Stiles, I need you to get me as much information on them as possible, everything from where they go to what toothpaste they use" he started.

"I'll try and find out what I can" Stiles replied already thinking of ways to gather such data, he was definitely more smart than people gave him credit for.

"Secondly. Scott, Isaac, I need you boys to up your training. I know that you both are good at fighting tactics, but you need to improve even more so, the threat is much bigger now" Derek continued. The two boys looked at each other across the room and nodded their approval, agreeing they would need to work out more to improve themselves. He needed to be the best that he could be, so he could protect the people he loved.

"Lastly. Ladies, I need you both to get closer to the twins. It has only become very recent knowledge to me that they are both part of the pack and will therefore need to be dealt with. Being teenagers means they will be more susceptible to your well… charms" Derek added, guilt pouring over his face knowing what he was asking them to do.

"What do you mean by charm them exactly?" Allison speaking the thoughts that Lydia was thinking.

"I need you both to seduce them, make them vulnerable so we can hit them while they aren't looking" he explained. Lydia got out of Isaac's lap and now joined Allison who was standing in front of Derek, both not believing what they were hearing.

"Well that makes that task quite hard since they know we are off the market" Lydia explained her tone getting impatient.

"Then you make yourself available" Derek countered with a soft voice almost like he didn't agree with what he was saying. There was a shocked silence that enveloped the room at said statement, the tears already leaking out of her eyes. Everything was perfect with her and Isaac, why does this werewolf crap get in the way of everything?

"No." Isaac declared standing up and hugging Lydia to his chest by wrapping his arms around her front.  
"There has to be another way" he strained.

"We have to play dirty now, playing fair will get us no where" Derek replied hating the pain he could see in his beta's eyes. Everything became clearer now as Isaac worked out why he wasn't being so truthful with him earlier.

"She's my mate Derek, tearing us apart will kill us" Scott pushed, holding Allison to his chest, her cheek pressed against it as she grabbed hold of his shirt afraid of loosing him, hearing that she was his mate shocked her.

"What do you mean I'm your mate?" she asked him.

"It's a wolf thing, its where a wolf feels a deep connection with someone else, a connection that can't be broken, its for life" he explained to her stroking her face with his thumb.  
"It means that I love you Allison" he confessed as tears sprang to her eyes as she kissed him.

"I love you too Scott" she said.  
"Which is why this is going to be so hard" she added.  
"I have to do this, for us. So that after its over we can finally be together with no more threats" she fought to say with tears running down her face.  
"I have to let you go… for now" she finalised as she gave him one last kiss. Taking a last look at everyone she left the room, get into her car and drove home where she sat on her bed crying into the night.

"Can I stay here tonight? You owe me one last night with him" Lydia urged to Derek who nodded his head.

"You'll have the place to yourself" he replied, knowing giving them privacy was the least he could do.

Isaac led them to his room, Lydia's overnight bag and school bag in his hand as he put it next to his desk. She dropped onto the bed pulling him down with her and just lay on his chest as he drew circle patterns on her back.

"This is so unfair" Lydia stated gripping his hand, committing his touch to memory.

"I know, I hate the thought of you with that…" Isaac failed to finished his sentence as his face scrunched up and fists tightened, not wanting to permit those images from ever entering his head.

"Promise me something" Lydia asked, putting her hand on his chest and leaning her head up on it so she could look him in the eyes. Isaac sat up cupping her face and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Anything" he replied with a smile.

"Promise me that you wont stop training, that you'll work really hard at being the best werewolf you can be so that you can finish off these Alpha's" she said with convention, wet tears streaming down her face.  
"So we can be together again as quickly as possible" she added while embedding her fingers into his hair as she brought his lips to hers.

"I promise" he said with determined eyes before he let her capture him in a demanding kiss, it was full of passion and love, so overwhelming that it made his heart race as his hand stroked her cheek. She moved to lie back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her as she went. He nipped at her lips and played with her tongue as she fingered the hem of his shirt. Breaking the kiss she shrugged it off and let her mouth and tongue explore his chest, licking her way through the cracks of his muscled torso and placing feather kisses along his collarbone. Reaching his pulse point, she sucked hard, even using her teeth to scrape the skin marking him as hers, knowing he wouldn't belong to her soon caused tears to leak out of her eyes and her throat to choke up with emotion.

"Hey" Isaac said tilting her head up and brushing away the tears.

"Please Isaac, just…" she kissed him softly.  
"I need you Isaac, please" she pleaded grabbing his shoulders, her nails nearly piercing the skin. He nodded.

"I need you too Lyd" he replied caressing the side of her neck.

She pulled her top off and harshly brought his lips to hers; seeking comfort the only way he could give her. Isaac trailed his kisses down her jawline and then to her neck, where he nuzzled his face inhaling her scent. He pulled the straps of her bra down as she unhooked it at the back, he flung it into the increasing pile of clothes as he blew hot air onto her nipples, making them erect. His tongue and mouth soothed one breast while his skilled fingers worked the other one. Lydia moaned, feeling the beautiful sensations tingle through her body as she arched her back to get closer. But she needed more.

She grasped at his trousers trying to pull them off, but in her position it proved to be rather difficult. Isaac taking pity on her tugged the rest down with his boxers included in the disappearing act, using the opportunity to get rid of her jeans and panties too. Smiling at him as he crawled back on top of her she held his head in her hands and used her thumbs to rub his temples, looking intensely at each other as he lifted her thigh against his hip, letting his hand ghost up and down the skin, savouring the contact, he reached in giving her a long drawn out kiss as he slowly entered her.

She gasped into the kiss moaning at the feel of them of connected as she rocked her body into his. He kept a slow rhythm not wanting this glorious moment between them to end. She moved her hands from his face to grip his shoulders as the heat from her centre increased, telling her she was close. They kept looking into each others eyes, seeing the compassion and deep connection they shared, never once looking away. He grunted her name as he was working himself to the end, she nodded at him telling him to let go as she yelled his name in reply as they came together.

Keeping her close to him, they faced each other with their legs entwined and their hands tied in a loose grip, she brought their hands to her lips and showered it with kisses before playing with his fingers. She could feel fatigue come over her but tried pushing it away, knowing that when she fell asleep that it would be over. Isaac's eyes kept drooping, but he only kept forcing his eyelids back open so he could get another glimpse at her beautiful face. Offering each other one last tiny smile, the most their muscles could offer, they drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello again you lovely bunch:) the weekend is over:( hope you all managed to fit in whatever activities you wanted! Keep on reviewing for me, it keeps my writing energy flowing and alive. A big wave to all the new followers joining us! Enjoy this chapter.

Opening her eyes, Lydia woke up and saw messy curls obscuring her vision, she pushed it back so she could see his face. A smile creeping on her own as she saw his features relaxed as he slept, stroking his temple, he stirred awake, their eyes connecting in the morning glow streaming from the window. He reached his hand up, cupping her cheek drawing her to him so he could caress her lips with his thumb before replacing it with his lips. Lydia moved so that she was straddling him, deepening the kiss as her arms folded round the back of his head. She rocked back and forth, feeling his cock waken to her touch. He directed himself into her centre as she sunk down on it, feeling every inch as she went down on him. She moaned into their kiss as his hands help guide her hips into a rhythm.

Pressing their foreheads together, he grunted feeling her tight walls encase him in her heat. She circled her hips, experimenting with different angles, delighted with the pleasurable results as she whimpered his name. Hearing this made his heart swell as he bucked his hips harder, filling her even more as she cried out when he found her sensitive spot. Picking up her rhythm she pushed Isaac down so she could put her hands on his chest in support knowing her increased pace would need it. She flung her hair back in ecstasy as a rush of power infiltrated her mind, heightening her arousal as the human dominated the werewolf. Isaac growled at the sight of her heaving breasts, smirking at how hot she looked, his hands slithered up her legs as his fingers played with her folds, his thumb pressing on her clit, eliciting a cry in response.

Lydia could feel the pressure building in her, Isaac's skilled hands not helping her calm down from this high. She rubbed her own breasts needing the extra stimulation to send her over the edge, connecting her eyes with his she breathes heavily as her nails dig into his flesh. Seeing her loose control was thrilling, as he worked harder at his thrusts so that they could end together. With a strangled groan he let go, seeing his face contort in pure release was the catalyst to spur her own, moaning into the air as her mouth dropped open, trying to catch the much needed oxygen for her lungs to recover.

Moving off him, a whimper leaving her lips as she felt them disconnect she tugged his arm into the bathroom, turning the shower. When satisfied with the temperature of the water she stepped into the tub, as Isaac following behind. He grabbed the shampoo, massaging her scalp and lathering her hair, making sure every perfect inch was covered. Stepping under the stream of water she rinsed it away as she poured some cream on to her hand, applying it to his chest, reaching behind him to get to his back. He smiled at her, liking the feel of their chests in contact. Taking the cream he rubbed her shoulders and neck before moving his fingers to her breasts, using his thumb to flick her nipples causing an involuntarily moan to escape from her swollen lips.

She took the shampoo and used her fingers to play with his curls, toying with the ends and soothing his mind, hoping to extract what had to happen soon away. Before a tear could find a way to escape she playfully pushed him under the showerhead seeing the suds go down the drain, grabbing the conditioner she arched her back so that she could get to the tips of her long elegant hair, once satisfied Isaac twirled her around so now she got the water, giving a giggle she gave him a soft kiss. He used his hands to comb her hair and stroke the side of her face; she smiled up at him, giving out a long sigh as she turned the shower off.

Picking her up, he folded her in a towel, helping her to dry off which did nothing to help her hormones as he continuously rubbed her skin. Chucking him his own towel he rubbed his hair with it before catching the droplets on his body that hadn't already been absorbed. Wrapping it around his waist he went into the bedroom to put some clothes on while she grabbed the hair dryer. Their movements becoming increasingly automated as their last brief moments together were coming to an end. She applied her make-up, being slower than she knew she was capable of before putting on shorts and an in fashion military style tshirt. Noticing her choice of lacy red underwear seemed sad to her now, Isaac would no longer be able to rip them off her. Normally greeting her reflection in the mirror with enthusiasm, she could only afford a sigh with teary eyes as she grabbed her bags and walked downstairs.

Isaac followed behind her, his heart stopping at every step, a step closer he knew to having to say goodbye. Lydia shoved her things into the back seat of her car and knew that this was it. Turning around she ran into his arms, Isaac keeping her close to him, nuzzling his nose into her hair still being able to smell his shampoo in her strawberry blonde locks. Lifting her chin to meet his eyes, a lone tear escaped down his cheek.

"We will be together again" he asserted, assuring her and himself of this fact. She nodded; her eyes glazing with unshed tears. He roughly pulled her in for a kiss, putting in everything he had, everything he was into it. Showing her through a simple action how much she meant, how he would miss her everyday. She gripped onto his shirt almost ripping the material as she returned it with equal amounts of passion, with regret he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Close your eyes and count to 10" he told her, knowing it would be easier and quicker for the both of them, like a band aid being ripped off quickly to avoid a longer, drawn out pain. She nodded, breathing heavily as he kissed on her on the cheek.

"10…" he started for her, as she carried on the countdown. Isaac walked to his car, his shoulders shuddering as his breath came out in short spouts. Climbing in, he started the engine putting the car in to drive and turning the car around, with one last glimpse of her, he could hear her say two prompting him to step on to the pedal harshly as he rolled out.

Lydia opened her airs and turned around to see that he had left, her heart stopped as she tried to hold back tears, strutting harshly to her car she looked in the mirror and angrily wiped at the wetness on her cheek. Taking a minute to calm herself, she started the drive to school. Entering the hallway she made a quick walk to her locker, sighing as she got out her books. Allison appeared next to her, her locker next to hers.

"Hey" Lydia greeted hearing the grittiness to her tone, clearing her throat she offered her friend a timid smile.

"Hey" she replied with an equal sad tone.  
"Can we go to the ladies before class please?" Allison added. Lydia nodded as they walked to the ladies toilets, once they were inside the girls clung to each other, needing the comfort that would try and mend their broken hearts.

"You're all I have now Lyd" her friend expressed, with tears threatening to spill as she felt her throat clog with emotion.

"I know, we'll have each other through this whole mess" Lydia assured her. It was true, without their boyfriends they would need to lean on each other more than ever to get through this task.

"C'mon Allison, get your sexy walk on, the sooner we convince the twins we want them like that… the sooner we can get back to our boys" she added making them both feel better with a goal to aim to. Allison gave a little chuckle and gave her friend a grateful hug. Both looking in the mirror and straightening their clothes, they reapplied some make-up as they got into a new frame of mind, Lydia smirked at her reflection with a new found energy.

"Those Alpha's aren't gonna know what hit them" she commented, winking at her friend who turned to her friend and popped Lydia's two top buttons showing some cleavage, a bit of her red lace bra showing through.

"Well with that on show, how could they resist?" Allison smirked. Lydia laughed at her, glad that a smile was gracing both of their faces. With a playful look in their eyes, they both left the toilets with a new strut in their stride, passing Scott and Isaac, they both gave them a sultry wink. Reaching the twins, Allison coughed to alert their presence, causing them to turn around.

"I just wanted to apologise for the other day, my now ex-boyfriend was way out of line" Lydia said showing regret in her eyes.

"Yeah, that werewolf clearly has no self-control, he's dangerous" Aidan replied.  
"Wait, ex-boyfriend?" he added now curious.

"Yeah, he dumped him after he got what he wanted from me" Lydia acted as a heart broken damsel to which Aidan couldn't resist.

"You need someone better than that beta" he retorted, hate across his face at the mention of Isaac.

"Oh yeah, like who?" she enquired a smirk on her face as she looked him up and down, he moved closer to whisper in her ear.

"An Alpha" he uttered, pulling back to see her reaction, which was her looking at him through her lashes a sly look on her lips.

"Definitely sounds like an upgrade" she replied with her lips upturned in a thinking position.

"Well you meet us at lunch? We're not exactly on speaking terms with our ex's at the moment" Allison intervened giving Ethan a cheeky smile and an enticing look.

"Sure" Ethan replied already under the Argent charm.

"Great" she replied, as the girls said their farewells going to their next class, opening her notebook she concentrated on her work, it was a good distraction and she wasn't going to let her grades slip because of stupid fucking werewolf drama.

Meeting the twins at lunch was actually easy, she found herself acting as her old Lydia Martin persona, the one who would act stupid and pry for attention, she lapped up whatever Aidan was saying, laughing along at all his stupid jokes. The only positive thing was that he wasn't that bad to look at but knew she would rather be immersed in a pair of blue eyes than his. Glad for the interruption of the bell, Ethan walked Allison off to her next class whilst Aidan did the same, before she entered the classroom, he pulled her to the side.

"How 'bout you come round mine and we can study together?" he asked in a husky voice. She was about to downright reject him, but thought it would be the perfect opportunity to see where all the Alpha's resided.

"Hmmm I'll have to check my diary" she teased, knowing it would be too obvious if she caved in straight away.

"Awww c'mon, I'm failing and really need your help" he replied.

"Fine, I'll be round sometime after school, what's your address?" she sighed; acting like it was a huge grievance to her heavy schedule. Aidan jotted it down on a piece of paper and gave it to her, she tucked it into her bra making sure he was watching and could see the red lace before she gave him a seductive smile and swayed her hips while walking to class. Breathing a sigh of relief she sat down and smiled at her mini victory, she pulled her phone out texting Derek of her progress before deleting the message so no one could access it. Hearing the teacher come in, she focused her attention on Art, letting all her emotions out onto the canvas glad of how free it made her feel. Thoughts of tonight tucked away in her thoughts, for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Wow guys, this story has hit its tenth chapter, I feel like celebrating! Never thought it would end up in double figures. And that's all because of you wonderful people who keep pushing me to carry on writing. So massive thank you to everyone who constantly views it and took the chance to follow it, it has become so much more than I thought it would:) Hope everyone enjoyed last nights episode, lysaac were actually in the same place at the same time in a shot;) baby steps, baby steps… aha without further ado bring on the chapter!

Making her way to the address on the scribbled note he gave her, she found it was a penthouse suite. Titling her head up at the large building in front of her she tried to identify it, almost as if sizing it up before having the courage to go through the entrance. Entering the lift she grabbed the strap of her school bag, the material straining under her grip. The sound of the floor number echoed through the confined space telling her she reached her destination. Letting out a breath she walked down a tiny hallway and knocked on the door, unclenching her hand as she let go of the knob.

Her breath hitched as an old man with sunglasses opened the door, whose pose was confident, she could hardly see him put that much weight on his walking stick. She looked at him curiously wishing she were more informed on things so she knew whom the man was. He seemed to be sizing her up, even though she swore he was blind, she coughed breaking his inspection of her.

"Aidan invited me round, we have a study date" she told him with a pointed look not liking his eerie silence.

"Oh, well by all means, any friend of Aidan's is more than welcome in our home" he replied breaking his hard exterior as he came across as a hospitable host. Extending his hand to offer her a entrance into the suite.

"Thank you" she said passing by him.

"I believe we haven't had the pleasure of being introduced, my name is Deucalion" he added before Lydia could escape. Turning on her heel she turned to face him, his hand extended once more. Catching on, she connected her hand with his as they shook in greeting.

"Lydia" she replied not being able to form anything longer.

"Interesting" he said with a curiosity in his eyes looking down at their connected hands.

"Lydia!" Aidan called as he walked towards them, actually glad to see a friendlier face she gave him a genuine smile as her heart beat returned to a more normal rhythm now that her hand was free from that grasp. He seemed to give Deucalion a nod in some sort of confirmation.  
"She's fine, she's with me" he added standing in front of her in some sort of defensive stance, she couldn't help but silently thank him for putting a barrier between her and this man. Deucalion nodded and left them in peace.

"What was that about?" she asked Aidan, hoping to get some answers.

"Sorry, he's not very trusting with new people" he replied as he led her to his room. She used this opportunity to look around, it was quite a lavish place for werewolves, from the main room she was just in, there were doors leading off into, what she guessed were all private bedrooms.

"Oh dyou want a drink?" he asked pointing to the kitchen that stood at the back of the main room.

"Sure" she replied with her Martin smile, actually impressed with the modern appliances.

"What can I get the lady?" he asked with a smirk.

"You don't happen to have anything stronger than ice tea do you?" she teased, but honestly after her earlier meeting she needed some comfort, and she would be spending her evening with a house full of Alpha's. She was going to become an alcoholic at this rate.

"I think I can find us something" he replied with a smirk to which she returned.

Vodka and coke in hand, she inspected his bedroom, it was definitely more equipped than Isaac's. It had a television with all the gadgets and a music system. Plus he had a whole bookshelf and his bed was massive with Egyptian cotton sheets, sitting down on it she let her free hand feel the material humming in appraisal.

"You're giving my quilt more attention than me" Aidan interrupted putting both of their drinks on top of his mini fridge. She laughed stopping her actions, acting bashful.

"Well I'll have to change that" she replied as she got out her books from her bag getting into a more comfortable position by leaning on her stomach making sure her cleavage would be well on show.

"So where can my services by of any help?" she asked, taking her drink down and having a long sip enjoying the way it slid down her throat.

"Chemistry definitely" he replied as his gaze went to her breasts, nearly coughing in his own drink as the red lace sparked his memory from school earlier.

"Well lets recap on what we learnt last week" she offered, sliding her book from behind her to her front, resulting in her skirt being dragged up along with it, exposing the back of her legs.

"S-Sure, I erm wasn't quite listening when the teacher explained the difference in reactions" he replied needing to take another gulp of his drink to steady his hormones.

"Well an endothermic reaction takes _in _energy from its surroundings" she explained while shifting closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder, the textbook in front of his face.  
"…while an exothermic reaction transfers energy _to_ its surroundings" she added with her finger pointing to the bit of text she was referring to and the pictured examples.  
"This example here shows us this as the temperature rises, showing how hotter its got after two solutions mix" she added now capturing his eyes as the atmosphere around them rose in heat, he moved to lean in for a kiss. But she moved so she could whisper in his ear.  
"Got it?" she asked in a seductive tone, he couldn't form words as he just nodded. She took her drink and wrapped her tongue around the straw before taking in as much as she could, sighing in content as she felt the liquid's effects.

Her phone went off, giving Aidan an apologetic smile she answered it; Allison's voice being identified as the one on the other side.

"Allison, I'm kinda busy right now with a hot Alpha twin" she said giving him a wink, and also to remind her friend that he was in the room with her. The plan could not fail.

"Oh kissed him yet?" she asked, playing along.

"Shhh, not yet" she replied inwardly laughing at how they were acting.

"Well get on it Martin!" Allison replied.

"Oh I will" she teased ending the phone call.

"Sorry, friends can be so embarrassing" Lydia sighed in pretend annoyance as she rested her hand on his shoulder. He laughed and rolled her over so that he was on top of her. She wished she had drank more, maybe then she wouldn't have to think about being in this position.

"Did I hear someone mention a kiss?" he teased with a pointed look. She made a show of trying to come up with an answer, acting shy and giving him shocked innocent eyes, all to which he smirked at. He leaned down and captured her lips. This was good, she kept telling herself, it meant the plan was working, that he wanted her and was falling for the act. But her mind was screaming inside wanting to push him off her and run away as fast as she could. Another part of her was thinking that it was Isaac she was kissing, making it a lot easier for her to respond with equal vigour and passion. He kissed down her neck, making her shiver, but in unease, not comfort, but he didn't know that.

He continued to make marks on her skin that was uncovered by clothes, the wolf in him wanting to claim her, knowing that people would walk by at school and see hickeys on her neck. Lydia make some excuse about her mum, saying she needed her to be back home, she thanked him for a wonderful night and gave him a kiss goodbye, promising to meet again. She took a detour and drove to Allison's house and fell into her arms in tears as she told her the events of that night. She thought she'd be strong enough, but it was killing her. She would allow these weak moments when it was just her and Allison, together they could be their strongest allies as they went through the good and bad.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **So I'm having an onslaught of Lydia/Isaac feels today so you guys are being treated to another chapter! You deserve it for being all so bloody fantastic. Enjoy:)

It was Friday. The only glimmer of happiness through all this mess was the trivial victory that the weekend was fast approaching. Walking into school early she went to library to finish some homework, she normally wasn't this last minute with work but last night came up and well, she knew how that story ended. With a sigh she worked in silence, trying not to think of the blue eyes that invaded her dreams last night.

Isaac was doing a morning work out with Scott, Derek liked it when he could keep an eye on both of them, to encourage them to work harder and fight through the physical pain. His muscles were complaining with his movements, but he put his mind over matter as he did another pull up on the bar placed above him. It was a good distraction, focusing on the pain instead of her. His heart always stopped when thinking of their last moments together, which only made him remember his promise. This pushed him that extra bit further to keep going, to do that extra mile or work out for an extra five minutes. She was his beacon of light at the end of the tunnel and he planned on sprinting to her as fast as possible.

"Good, now lets do a quick round of combat" Derek interrupted, Isaac jumped down with a sigh of relief as he faced Scott.  
"Isaac attack Scott" he added. Nodding to his Alpha, he did just that, running up to him he went to punch his chest but Scott defended himself by grabbing his wrist and turning his arm so he was forced to turn his body to the ground. Isaac used his foot to swipe his opponent's legs knocking over Scott as he fell to the ground. Knowing he had the advantage he placed his foot on his friends neck holding him down and using his hands to keep his legs still.  
"Nice" Derek clapped.  
"You're really improving Isaac" he smiled at him in pride of his beta, Isaac couldn't help but return it, he definitely felt that within himself he had become better and was glad to see he could prove it. Taking Scott's hand he helped his friend up, patting him on the back.

"Just wait til next time Lahey" he teased, eliciting a laugh from him. After both grabbed showers and got changed, they headed to Isaac's car and went to school. Isaac was glad to have Scott, it made him feel less lonely and he seriously needed a friend right now through all of this, when they were in combat it was a great for them to blow off some steam, taking their frustrations out on building up their strength instead of hurting something. He smirked, thinking how he would love to punch the twins in the face, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. He doesn't think Scott would even reprimand him for it either.

Lydia felt someone kiss her shoulder blade and instantly froze, turning her head to the side she saw it was Aidan and made a show of putting her hand over her heart.

"Aidan! You scared me" she smiled.

"I assure you that was not my intention" he replied, leaning in to give her a long kiss, she placed her hand on his cheek deepening it, she had to make it look like she wanted it too. Snaking his hands through her hair, she moaned.

"A-Aidan, were i-in the library" she managed to stutter out before his lips claimed hers again, shrugging his shoulders as an answer. She laughed at his antics and snaked her hands into his hair drawing him closer, earning a grunt from him, she smirked in satisfaction, glad that still had that affect on other boys. He trailed feather kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point, deepening the colour of the already present hickey. She looked up and pictured Isaac doing this to her, and she could see him so clearly that she thought it was a dream, but it was reality. Reality Isaac was walking through the library door, she knew he would see her, and Scott was with him too, could this get even worse? She closed her eyes not wanting to see the pain in his eyes, but Aidan could feel her body stiffen and gave her a puzzling look. Looking around he spotted what was making her so uptight, smirking at what he saw.

"Hey don't worry about him, you've got a better boyfriend now" he said to her flashing his arrogant smile, she playfully pushed him on the shoulder.

"Oh since when we were official?" she enquired, she didn't want a new boyfriend, her old one was just fine.

"Since now" he said giving her a kiss.  
"You're mine now Martin" he added giving her an animalistic look that screamed Alpha dominance. She huffed in annoyance.

"See that's where your wrong" she replied sitting on the desk infront of him pulling his shirt so he had to lean into her as she whispered in his ear.  
"You're mine" she added sucking on his earlobe as she trailed her tongue down his neck and then back up to his lips where her lips soon joined.

"Hmm I have to go to class" she interrupted, not wanting to kiss him any longer than she should.

"I'll walk you" he offered, she accepted like the loving girlfriend she was as he held her hand, but she realised he was guiding her towards Scott and Isaac. Her eyes closed in apprehension, knowing she wouldn't be able to look into his eyes, something she hadn't done for a couple of days and it was killing her. Opening them she found those blue swirls gleaming into her own, like he was reading her, she was always an open book to him. Fighting the urge not to smile she was pulled into Aidan's side as his hand held her waist, it was a clear show of possession to her friends in front of them, she almost rolled her eyes at how pathetic he was being.

"Hello boys" Aidan smirked at them.

"Goodbye Aidan" Isaac retorted, his eyes glaring at his form; he really was the centre of all his problems and wanted him to leave before he was tempted to stretch his claws out. Remembering that she had to play along she scoffed at him.

"Lets just go, they are clearly not worth any of our time" she said, hopefully aiming to avoid a confrontation, her heart didn't want to take sides and she wanted to help Isaac and Scott out but her mind told her to stick to the plan.

"I just wanted to thank Isaac here for giving me you, after all, if you wouldn't have left him I wouldn't have you in my arms right now" he explained, not so subtly carrying on the show by tucking a hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek. She could see Isaac getting visibly irritated and hated to add further insult to injury. She smiled at Aidan running a hand through his hair before turning to her friends and putting on the bravest face she could.

"I'm Team Alpha now" she declared.

"As am I" a new voice joined into their conversation and she looked up to see Allison who had spoke with Ethan trailing behind, she beamed, glad that now she wasn't on her own but also in pride that she had managed to charm Ethan too, on the other hand she hated to see Scott so down, she could actually see the urge to kill in his stance. Especially when Ethan nuzzled her neck and put both of his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Want to come round ours after school?" Ethan asked the two ladies.

"Sure" Allison replied.

"That depends, will my vodka still be available?" she teased pointing her eyebrow up at him, feeling Aidan laugh at her side.

"Lydia already has our address, she'll pass it on" he replied aiming his gaze at Allison.

"Sorted, now lets get our girls to class" Ethan announced as he guided Allison out the library. Lydia gave a last glance at Isaac trying to convey with her eyes that she was so sorry and that she wanted to be with him instead right now. Sitting next to each other in class, he couldn't keep his hand off her leg, which she normally would of enjoyed but he just made her feel sick. She rolled her eyes at Allison who had to hide a laugh, pretending to cough into her hand. Thanking whoever set off the bell, she kissed Aidan goodbye, promising to see him later as she and Allison went to their next class which they ultimately shared with their friends.

Both of them sat apart, hoping to get some kind of connection with their boyfriends, luckily it worked as she could smell his cologne next to her, she gave him a side glance smile. Happy with the proximity she had with Isaac, as they hadn't been this close in ages. She could faintly feel his thigh brush up against hers, she kept in her moan that threatened to leave her lips as she passed him a note across the table.

"I miss you so much" her penmanship showed him, he smiled at the simple but meaningful note.

"You have no idea how much I miss you too" he replied, she stopped the tears from forming and focused on writing.

"How's the training going?" she asked, trying to talk business before her personal feelings ruined the whole operation.

"Very well, I'm getting better" he replied which gave her the biggest surge of pride in her heart, he was working so hard for her, he was truly the best. She saw an extra note at the bottom.  
"Please be careful tonight" always caring she thought. Turning the page she continued with her pen.

"I have Allison with me this time, it'll be a piece of cake" she replied, he was glad that she wouldn't be alone, confident that Argent was strong enough to help her if needed.

"I'm guessing by today, your aim is going well?" he asked glad that ink couldn't express the malice and jealousy in his own voice.

"They've fallen straight for it" she replied not wanting to go into any detail about any of this, it wasn't fair on the both of them.

"Don't forget, you're mine Martin" he wrote, making her laugh.

"I'll always be yours" she replied, he risked turning to see her face and gave her a heart warming smile.

"I want to kiss you so badly" he said, finding it difficult to write when all he wanted to do was touch her.

"You will, soon, I promise" she replied, letting their fingers touch just for the briefest of moments to give them both some comfort. The teacher came in causing them to promptly disentangle their hands, stuffing the notes in his bag so no one would have the pleasure of reading them. They focused on the board, both smiling that they had this little moment, it wasn't much but it was something, and it gave her the confidence to face tonight with newfound energy. She was going to fake rock Aidan's world.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **A big happy independence day to you American folk! Hope you all enjoy the day's festivities:) wish I was there to join in on the fun. If anybody is interested in following my tumblr, I reblog/post all the lysaac things I can get my hands on and do some extra writing on there. It's .com :) would be great to know you all better! Another chapter on this special 4th of July…

Allison and Lydia got out of the car, the sound of the door closing echoing against the confines of the parking lot, giving each other a comforting glance they walked towards the entrance, confidence in their stride. Before they could even get to the building, they saw the twins came out to meet them, with a confused expression Lydia shrugged her shoulders at her friend. Aidan came up to her wrapping his arms around her back pulling her to him as he gave her a kiss, she playfully pushed him off her.

"I don't need your assistance to get into a lift" she joked.

"I'm not here for that" he laughed.  
"Me and Ethan thought we would take you ladies out somewhere" he added.

"Why can't we go in your room?" she quirked her eyebrow in question.

"The pack needs the suite, they're talking about the full moon tomorrow night, something about needing to be ready" he shrugged off as Lydia stored this information in her head for later. She pretended to nod in understanding. He picked her up causing her to squeal in shock.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted, as a memory stirred in her mind. Isaac used to pick her up like this and spin her around, she smiled fondly at it, how she would wrap her arms around his neck, both laughing at each others antics, her heart sped rapidly at the joy the memory gave her. Aidan sat her down on his motorbike and gave her his helmet, she gave him a sceptical look.

"Oh I don't think so" she said shaking her head.

"It'll be fun Martin" he replied as he took his own helmet strapping it around his chin as he sat in front of her, revving the throttle to show his arrogance. Lydia rolled her eyes as they moved off the parking lot; she had to wrap her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall. She hated it. She hated feeling unsafe, she didn't trust the person steering the bike enough for her to get on it in the first place.

Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes hoping they would stop; she was beginning to feel physically sick. Glancing over his shoulder she could see him turn into a grass field. She frowned; she didn't have a good feeling about this. Taking off her helmet, glad that the bike was now stationery; she jumped off, liking the familiar feel of the pavement. She walked over to Allison, who had just arrived and gave her an uneasy look.

"So what have you boys planned?" Allison asked running her hand down Ethan's chest.

"We need to talk" he replied to her, while looking at Lydia in the eyes too.

"What is he on about?" she asked Aidan who was still leaning against his bike.

"The rest of the Alpha's don't trust you" he started, which put her on edge straightaway, as she grabbed Allison's hand for support.

"Why?" she replied, not able to pronounce a fuller sentence.

"You both used to be close to those betas, too close" he snarled.

"Aidan" she said softly, walking up to him and putting her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb.  
"You said it yourself, _used to be, _I'm with you now. I even told that to their faces that I'm not on their side anymore, what more do you want from me? I just want us to be together without all of this werewolf drama" she added, proud of her acting skills as she let a lone tear escape from eye. He caught it and wiped it away as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Let me help you tomorrow night, you mentioned that it was the full moon and you're planning something, let me prove myself to you" she begged, her hands on his chest, clutching to the material. Aidan looked into her eyes and focused on her heartbeat and let out a sigh when he knew she wasn't lying. He looked at his brother.

"I believe her" he told him, the brothers seems to communicate an understanding.

"Were planning on attacking them after the lacrosse game, spectators are allowed on to school grounds, so the rest of the pack will be able to get in. You and Allison will be in the bleachers with them. When the crowd disperses, we'll attack them. They wont be able to resist a good fight" he explained a smirk forming on his face. Lydia joined in and put her arms around his neck.

"I wont disappoint you" she said nuzzling her nose against his as she kissed him.

"I have plenty of anti-werewolf weaponry, don't worry we'll have your backs" Allison added rubbing Ethan's chest as she too granted him a kiss.

Getting home that night she text Derek their plans, deleting the message after it sent. She made it clear that her and Allison had to look as if they were on the Alpha's side, they couldn't risk loosing their biggest strength if they were to find out the two girls were lying the whole time. Her finger hovered over Isaac's name, knowing it would be all to easy to call him, hear his voice, but she had to focus on her goal, she couldn't let feelings get in the way and having that one phone call could send her emotions through the roof.

That next day at school was horrible; it was painful to get through the hours. Her mind was in constant worry of whether Isaac or Scott would get hurt, she refused to think any further, her mind and heart not being able to take the even remote possibility of death happening. In addition, she was tired of having to put up this façade with Aidan; it was draining all of her energy to be this lovesick girlfriend of his. It seemed the longer she was away from Isaac, the more detached she was becoming, she could see the same happening with Allison, both of them hollow inside, with only hope and the promise of the future to keep them going, to keep fighting, but it just felt so far away.

She tried to avoid him in the hallways and in the classrooms, she did. But she wanted to give him little comforts, like tiny smiles and brushing her shoulder against his. It was her own way of being able to tell him to be careful and that she missed him.

Later on, she strapped herself with guns and daggers hidden in her clothing, wearing her black jeans and that red top that used to belong to Isaac. Even if she was fighting with the other team, she hoped that him seeing it would be a reminder that she was in fact on his side, it was hard to tell the difference lately. Putting on her black leather jacket, she tied her hair up and curled it while reapplying her make-up, that was one thing she would never change about herself; her appearance. Grabbing her car keys she rolled up to the school. She just sat there for a minute, gaining her breath, sorting her head out and trying to quell the nerves. With a decisive nod, she stuck her foot out on to ground outside and shut her car door, making her way to the bleachers to join her 'allies'.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** ANDY MURRAY WON WIMBLEDON TODAY, this has made me so happy! Very proud to be British today as I watched the match drinking far too much PIMMS;) and the sun's actually shining! Summer has finally arrived:) Thank you to all the new followers, I'm astounded to how big this story has got! And for all the people who review, it really puts a smile on my face. Another chapter for you beautiful people…

Isaac was getting pumped up and ready for the game, going through pre-match warm up with his teammates. He looked at Scott and Stiles, silently communicating with them to confirm the plan for tonight. Derek and Peter were hiding somewhere near the woods, ready to come out when the fighting began. He turned his head to the stands trying to identify the Alpha pack, he saw them all sitting there, acting in complete normalcy. He scoffed at that, hating how calm they looked. It worried him. His eyes caught her hair as she went to go sit next to Aidan, glaring when he pulled her in for a kiss, he would make him pay for ever putting a finger on her. Their eyes connected for a millisecond before she put her attention elsewhere, he spotted his red shirt and he smiled at the acknowledgement knowing it would be soon before they were together again.

Aidan left Lydia to go join the team, she rolled her eyes at his obvious display of affection towards her, knowing he only did it to get a kick out of Isaac. Now placing herself next to Allison, not wanting to be next to any of the Alpha's, she held her hand in silent comfort for whatever will happen tonight. She put her head on her friends shoulder, while Allison rested her head on top of hers, both giving love and warmth to one another.

The whistle blew and the game started causing them both to sit up straight, watching the game intensively. It seemed that throughout the quarters, the twins didn't care about winning, only about causing as much pain as they could to Scott and Isaac. She inwardly winced every time they would collide, hearing coach yell at them to snap out of it. By some kind of miracle, they were still able to be in the lead after half time. Lydia marched down to the pitch and went up to Aidan when the team were having a break, seeing Isaac trying to cover up the bruises that were healing, fuelling her anger. He gave her a warning look not to approach them but since when did she take orders from anyone.

"What dyou think you're doing?" Lydia whispered harshly to Aidan.

"Babe, I'm just roughing them up abit before tonight" he replied wrapping his arms around her trying to shrug it off.

"Well I want a boyfriend who scores the winning goal, not getting into puppy fights" she teased, her eyebrow quirking under his gaze, playing the part of the girlfriend well.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get you that winning goal" he replied, something in his tone put her on edge, she nodded about to head back to the safety of Allison.

"Don't I get a good luck kiss?" he asked, she chuckled to herself, only Isaac would get those. Her back to him, she looked at Isaac knowing he was listening.

"You haven't earnt it" she replied, throwing her hair behind her shoulder as Isaac gave her a playful smirk making her smile. Aidan's laugh braking their moment as he hugged her from behind her.

"I'll have to force it out of you then" he replied, as he harshly grabbed her jaw turning her face to him, crashing their lips together, their teeth clashing. She pushed him off her.

"Dick" she spat, soothing her bruised lips with fingers, walking back to the stands.

"C'mon babe, I was just joking" she could hear him shout behind her, she gave him the middle finger before sitting down.

"You okay?" Allison asked, she nodded.

"Aidan just likes it rough" she joked, causing them both to laugh. It was better to make a joke out of it, then realise the true reality of the fucked up situation they were in.

The last two quarters of the match went the same, causing her eyes to roll at how pathetic it was. These fucking werewolves and their constant need to prove their dominance, now that she minded when Isaac wanted to show her just how dominant, but she pushed that thought away before her feelings started to show. She could see Aidan running towards the goal, ball in his lacrosse stick as he went for the back of the net and missed it by an inch. Trying to cover up a snicker with a sad expression, Allison nudged her, both putting their hands over their mouths to stop laughing. She tried not to smile when Isaac recovered the ball from the opposing team, running towards the other end of the pitch as he passed it to Stiles, who then passed to Scott who seemed to have a clear shot but quickly returned it to Isaac who took the shot and scored. Her and Allison jumped up, cheering for their boys. Isaac looked up to the stand, a smile on his face seeing his girl still screaming for him, the winning goal meant for her. Kali gave the girls a strange look.

"What? Our team just won" Allison said to the Alpha who just rolled her eyes at their display of teenage team spirit, Lydia sent a sly smirk to her friend, both smiling at the pitch, their hearts levitating somewhat. But realisation hit her; it was the end of the match, which meant it was time. Time to fight. She slowly sank back to her seat, just processing. She watched as the crowd left, praying they would loiter so tonight could be delayed, but when the floodlights went out with no spectators in sight, she paled. The moon was the source of light as she drew herself up to her full height. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she gave Allison a comforting smile as they went onto the field to join the rest of the Alpha's. It was deadly silent, too silent. Before she heard growls emit from the other end of the field. She saw Scott, Isaac, Derek and Peter walk towards them, their eyes glowing dangerously. If she wasn't on their side, she would almost be afraid.

"So nice of you to join us" Deucalion said, his voice still sending shivers down her spine.  
"And may I personally thank you for the two new additions to our pack" he added as Allison flexed her bow and Lydia adjusted her belt.  
"A hunter and an immune human, fascinating" he said, Lydia had shock written on her face, how did he find that out? She kept a straight face, not wanting to give her emotions away, confidence in her stance.

"Well we have two new additions ourselves" Derek said as Cora and Boyd swooped in from both sides joining their comrades.  
"So I guess were even" he added. Lydia secretly smiling at the turn of events.

"Alpha's, do your ultimate worse" Deucalion finalised giving them permission to attack, she saw the twins morph into some supreme being as their claws clenched, itching to kill. Her and Allison ran off firing bullets and shooting arrows, purposely missing their targets. She saw Isaac and smirked, she saw his back and jumped on it as he tried to shake her off.

"I think your secretly enjoying this" she said as he grabbed her and threw to the ground. She backed away from him, sliding along the grass as he stalked her, like a predator to its prey. He held her neck, careful to not grip too tight, lifting her off the ground so that her feet were suspended. The muscles in his arms showing as it carried her weight. She made a show of making a struggle and clawing at his hands, gasping for air.

"Beg for me" he smirked deliciously at her, and she returned the gesture giving him a sensual wink, now was not the time to feel aroused. She used her foot to kick his arm, so that the grip on her loosened, she jumped down and tackled him to the floor, straddling his waist pointing a gun to his chest.

"Now you beg for me" she replied, rocking her hips a little, feeling his erection through his jeans made her hot. He growled at her grabbing her wrist, wrenching the gun out of her hand as he rolled them over so that he was now at an advantage. His hands holding her arms down and his legs keeping her thighs secure.

"Someone has been training" she complimented.

"All so I can kill you" he replied winking at her.

"Or him?" she asked nodding her head in the direction of the Alpha twin beast. She pushed him off of her, using his distraction to do it, she grabbed her gun in the grass before turning around to see Isaac and Scott both fighting it. She told herself that they would be fine as she ran to find Allison, who was in the stands at a good vantage point. Perfect for getting away from the main fighting. She joined her, surveying what everyone was doing. Derek and Peter were fighting Ennis, Cora and Boyd fighting Kali while Isaac and Scott were in intense combat with the twins.

"What are we gonna do?" Lydia asked, feeling useless.

"Be a distraction" Allison smirked at her as she set off a bomb, that filled the field with mist, her friend handed her some goggles which would enable them to see through the dense fog. The contents of the grenade contained wolfsbane and would severely weaken all the werewolves it came into contact with. Lydia made her way to the field, seeing everyone drop to the ground.

They both caused as much damage as they could to the Alpha's; knowing they wouldn't be able to tell it was them who were attacking them. She was enjoying herself a little too much as she let all her anger out on them, giving them her own payback for splitting her and Isaac up. Her and Allison kicked the twins in the back causing them to fall on their faces. She smirked in satisfaction as she punched Kali in the chest, making her topple into Ennis. She would laugh is she could. By the time the mist had cleared, all that could be seen were the Alpha's clutching their sides, battered and bruise as the others looked at the enemy with confusion but a hint of a smirk on their faces. Lydia lay on the ground, acting hurt as she rested her head in her hands, after all she was still Aidan's girl.

"Get up you idiots" Deucalion yelled at them as he reached for his walking stick, taking the tip off to reveal a sharp edge, transforming it into what looked like a spear. He walked over to Lydia, picking her up, forcing her stand. She made a show of shaking and stumbling over. The old man used the stick to create a gash in her cheek, blood dripping from the cut as she cried out in pain. Isaac's eyes were blazing with anger as they turned gold, Scott having to restrain him before he could lunge for an attack, even though he wanted to do the same.

"Stupid human girl, what good are you to my pack?" Deucalion continued to yell at her, livid at the failure of the battle. He used his claws and cut into her stomach as punishment, the pain returning tenfold, and the blood forming bigger trails down her skin. She touches her stomach, seeing her fingertips stain crimson, a lone tear escaping her eye. She would not look weak to this man. She reached for her gun and aimed it at him, as he made his way to Allison to give her the same treatment.

"Don't touch her" she yelled, Allison pleading with her eyes to stop. But Lydia wasn't going to let this vile man get away with harming her best friend, no matter the consequences. Deucalion turned on his heel and laughed humorously.

"Well, well, _well_ now we see your true colours" He commented.  
"I must say you're quite the actress" he added, fake complimenting her.

"It's not that hard when your pack are so easy to fool" she insulted, her eyes glaring into his, trying not to focus on the pain she was in right now.

"What? Everything was a lie?" Aidan exclaimed, not able to pull his weakened body off the ground. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Aww honey, your not that much of a good kisser to make me forget my friends" she countered, tilting her head at him in a demeaning manner like she was talking to a child, he growled realising that she had been using him the whole time. Ethan looked equally as shocked, glaring at Allison who innocently shrugged her shoulders.

Lydia could see her friends and the rest of the Beacon Hills pack sneak up behind

the Alpha's as they took them off guard by holding their wrists and tugging them to their bodies so they couldn't escape. Holding them still, their claws at their necks ready to end their life, Lydia smiled in victory. Deucalion roared in anger as Derek and Peter wasted no time in destroying Ennis, his body falling limp to the floor, dead.

"You will all pay for this" he seethed, watching in terror as Kali soon followed.

"This is for making out with our girlfriends" Scott said, as he used his claws to rip out Ethan's throat, Isaac doing the same to Aidan. Both of them still in werewolf form, using their animalistic instincts to get the job done.

Lydia smiled at Isaac, as the realisation that it was over hit her; she looked and saw Allison and Scott already embracing. She put her foot in front of her as she ran, wanting to be reunited with him but something stopped her. Deucalion thrust his spear into her leg, causing her to fall into the grass, cries of pure pain hurting her throat, she moved her shaking hand to grab her leg, wincing at the contact. Isaac rushed to her side, pain in his eyes at seeing her so badly injured; he cupped her face, catching the tears that fell. His pain turned to anger as he heard Deucalion laugh; he picked up the gun from her hand and aimed it at him.

"She'll be dead soon, fickle things these humans" he said with a smile gracing his lips.  
"You wont be able to save her" he added, Isaac looked at her weakened state, he could practically see her face paling as blood covered her body, he needed to get her some help, he wouldn't loose her, he couldn't loose her.

"At least she was able to find some pleasure with Aidan before she died" he continued, giving Isaac an unnerving smile.

"Fuck you" Isaac replied, firing shots at the man, watching it ripple through his chest. He kept pulling the trigger, even when there was no ammo left and the body lay motionless on the ground, moisture around his eyes due to the angry tears. Scott wrenched the gun out of his hand, and forced Isaac to look at him.

"He's dead Isaac" Scott exclaimed trying to get the message through to his beta comrade. Isaac nodded slowly as Scott brought him to Lydia, which immediately reawakened his senses. He looked at the stick imbedded into her thigh and gave her an apologetic look as he quickly yanked it out, causing her to scream out in pain, she was beginning to loose focus, her sight becoming less clear as she felt someone pick her up, her head resting on its chest.

"Stay with my Lyd" Isaac said carrying her to her car in the parking lot, hoping to drive to Deaton. He knew the doctor would be able to help them.

"I-Isaac?" she asked, recognising the faint sound of his voice.

"I'm here, I'm right here and you have to stay with me okay?" he asked, she barely had the energy to nod as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"There's blood on your shirt" she replied seeing a red haze in front of her drooped eyes. He remembered him saying that to her, he would of laughed at her, just like she did, but it was more serious than last time as he could see her fading away. Scott jumped into the drivers seat as Allison joined him in the passenger side as he slammed his foot down on the pedal, putting the car into drive. Isaac sat at the back, with Lydia lying down, her head on his lap as he stroked her hair and cheek. She gave him a faint smile before her eyes kept closing on her. It was getting harder each time to force her eyes open and look into his blue ones.

"Let me see those beautiful eyes" Isaac asked her noticing her eyes had stayed closed for much longer. He slapped her cheek trying to get her to wake up, as a result she jolted in surprise as he let out a breath of relief.

"Isaac, I c-can't anymore" she said, fatigue plaguing her mind, as her body lulled her into sleep.  
"I-I love you so much" she muttered before falling into a deep sleep, her body completely shutting down, everything going black. The only sign of her being alive was the faint sound of her breathing.

"No no no no, Lydia, come on, please wake up for me baby" he said while rocking her, tears shamelessly falling rapidly from his eyes as they pulled up at the veterinary. He rushed out, carrying her in his arms as he made his way into the building with one thought; don't let her be dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Are we all still alive from that episode? Cos I'm not. Still not over it. Who do we think is gonna die in the next one? PM your ideas! Thank you to the new followers who have joined us and the views that just keep increasing hourly, I can't get over how many people are reading this. Always have so much love for everyone and it's a pleasure to write for you guys:) On to chapter 14….

Isaac ran and put her limp body onto the cool, metallic table in the centre of the room, tears running down his face as he squeezed her hand and pressed countless kissed to her hair and forehead. Scott was hugging Allison who was breaking down at the sight of her best friend motionless. Scott himself was just paralysed, shutting his emotions off, not wanting to believe that his had happened to her, he couldn't loose her. Deaton was barking commands to the teenagers, asking them to get bandages and fresh diluted water. Said teenagers letting their feet take them to where they needed to go, their brains on autopilot. The doctor got some human blood and put her on a drip, puncturing Lydia's skin with it, needing to make up for all the blood that she had lost and to build up her fluids. Deaton used disinfectant, not wanting her wounds to become infected.

"I'm not going to be able to save her alone, you all need to help" He said, instilling the importance of the situation into the emotionally unstable people around him.

"I'll do anything" Isaac replied determined, his voice wavering, the sound of her heart beat the only comfort that she was still fighting.

"Even though you can't see it, she is in immense pain" he explained.  
"I need you and Scott to use your abilities to take that away while I stitch up her leg wound" he added indicating to the puncture in her leg.

"What about the gash in her stomach and the cut on her cheek?" Scott asked already taking a position next to Isaac.

"The cut in her cheek isn't that deep, that will heal fine" He replied, the positivity making the aura in the room rise a bit.  
"However, the gash in her stomach _is _deep and it was caused by Alpha claws, so no human medicine will be able to fix it" he added, dealing the bad news, Isaac's face paling.  
"But I have hope that her immunity will fight the werewolf's attack on her. It's the one thing she has that makes her different from a normal human; it is there to protect her from the supernatural harming her. I hope it remembers it job" he countered.  
"Now touch her skin and relieve some of the pain" he ended.

Isaac handed Scott her hand, knowing he trusted him with his girlfriend's life. Scott smiled as he encased Lydia's fragile hand with both of his hands, stroking the skin, hoping that it gave her some comfort. Isaac placed his hand on her shoulder, his fingers skimming her neck, needing to be able to feel her pulse. He focused on absorbing everything into him, seeing black tendrils travel up his arms through his veins knowing his body could take the pain. Allison helped Deaton with the stitching, as she placed the material through the needle, giving it to the doctor to weave through her skin, creating the holes that would help tug the skin back together.

"Isaac, look!" Scott said, gaining his attention as he nodded his head in the direction of Lydia's face, seeing the cut in her cheek close up. This made him smile, his face shining with happy tears and leaned in to kiss the newly healed skin.

"Keep fighting Lyd, I know you can get through this. You're doing so well." he said trying to transfer his energy into her.

Using a cotton ball, Deaton cleaned the area on her leg. Happy with his stitching, Allison put a bandage over it, rolling her jean leg back down to give her some dignity. She almost laughed at thinking what her friend would say if she caught her with her bare leg. Probably ask her about her sexuality. But looking at the condition she was in put a sad smile back on her face. Scott was becoming weaker, as his body couldn't take any more of Lydia's pain, but seeing how Isaac wasn't letting go any time soon, egged him on to keep going. Both of the werewolves were sweating with exertion, breathing deeply as they felt their energy leave their bodies, going into hers.

"I need to remove her top to look at the gash in her stomach, do you mind?" Deaton asked, pointedly looking at Isaac. At this point, his possessiveness to not let anyone else see her body was overpowered by wanting to see her better. He shook his head, as him and Scott got a break as they let Allison take off her jacket and top, knowing it would be inappropriate if the others did it. Grabbing a towel, she placed it over her friend's bra and cleavage, wanting to give her some privacy; Isaac smiled gratefully at this act. But his smile fell seeing how bad the wound was; it was like Deucalion had carved into her skin. He choked on his own tears as his throat clogged up with sadness, he should have stopped this from happening.

"I will clean the wound the best I can but that's all I can do" Deaton explained feeling useless. He began on getting rid of the blood around the area, tending to the claw marks so bacteria wouldn't fester on the raw skin. Isaac held her hand and put his body through it again, as he pushed his healing ability into her own.

"It's up to her now, whether she fights for her life or not" The doctor said as he put away all of his equipment, dirty rags thrown in the bin. Isaac nodded as all of them gave their deepest thanks; he left them to have a peaceful moment with her, trusting Scott with the locking up.

Black tendrils still flowing up his arm, he looked upon her face, and she was still beautiful as she ever was. He combed through her hair, massaging her scalp as he begged her with all his heart and soul to just wake up.

"You've got to wake up Lyd, because you didn't give me the chance to say I love you back" he cried.  
"Because I do love you, so much, you're the one Lyd, you're my mate, and I will literally die without you" he added interlacing his fingers with hers, pressing feather kisses to each nail as he held their joined hands to his chest, above his heart. He looked up at his friends who were both emotional wrecks themselves.  
"I can't loose her Scott" he professed as his friend embraced him.

"She's strong Isaac, and were gonna do everything we can to get her back" Scott assured him.

Allison walked up to her friend, gripping the hand that was available as tears rolled down her cheeks. Inspecting the gash in her stomach, knowing this could have been her too if Lydia hadn't have saved her from the same punishment. She prayed it was she on that table right now instead of her. Her face knotted in confusion as she could of sworn to have seen movement in her skin, her breathing stopped, her heartbeat following suit, hoping this wasn't some cruel trick of the mind. Soon she felt something in her hand and saw Lydia's hand constrict into a fist. Hope infiltrated her whole body as the biggest smile grazed her lips.

"She's fighting" Allison declared as happy tears sprung to her ears. Isaac looked at her in confusion as she pointed to Lydia's hands that were now clenched in fists, whereas before were lying limp. His breathing picked up as he ran a hand through his hair in shock, seeing his determined girl, the strongest he had ever known fight for her life. He grabbed her hand again, letting her know he was here with her.

"How?" Scott asked, looking in bewilderment as he started to see a hint of colour returning to her features.

"I think her and her immunity are agreeing to not let the Alpha's win" she joked, pride shining in her eyes as she watched her friends internal struggle.

"That's it Lydia, you can do this, you can heal yourself" Isaac said as he spoke words of encouragement, watching the wound in wonderment, seeing her skin regenerate. The claw marks were becoming less deep and less gruesome as the magic of her immunity pushed the werewolf mark off of her. His jaw dropped as the skin sealed itself, leaving behind untouched, unblemished skin. He looked at his friends, as they all laughed in amazement, relief flooding their faces. Isaac looked up at her face, wishing for her to open her eyes. He smiled seeing her eyebrows shift as her face grimaced. Those perfect lips moving, her nose crinkling. Her eyelashes shivering as her eyelids peeled backwards. A large breath filling her lungs as she woke up. Her hazy focus cleared as she blinked away the mist covering hers.

She moaned and made the effort to try and lift her upper body up and felt something slip off her, was that a towel? And why was she half naked. In fact where the fuck was she? She brought her free hand to her head, trying to sort through her memories and thoughts. But without the support of both of her arms hauling up she fell back. She felt a strong arm break her fall and looked up at her saviour.

"Take it easy" he said.

"Isaac?" she asked, not believing what she was seeing. He was fine. He was okay. Isaac looked at her confused face and stroked her cheek. She was fine. She was okay.

"Yeah, I'm right here" he replied with a beaming smile that she couldn't help but return.  
"Scott and Allison too" he added. Isaac helped her to sit upright so she could see her friends.

"Everybody's okay" Lydia croaked, feeling emotion clog her throat up. Allison ran to her and enveloped her in a hug, crying into her shoulder.

"Don't do that to us again" Allison scolded rubbing her friends back as Lydia laughed at her. She went through what happened that night and began to piece together the events, she gently pushed her friend off her and looked down at her stomach in confusion.

"I don't understand" she said as she felt her skin under her fingertips.

"We think your immunity healed you" Scott explained, she nodded at her friend, smiling that he was there with her.

"Scott and Isaac helped, they used their werewolf healing powers to take away your pain" Allison added, making Lydia bow her head in gratefulness.

"And Allison helped stitch you up" Scott countered.

"Wow, guys, thank you, I'm so lucky to have you all" she replied, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't even want to think about what could have happened if they weren't there. Allison could see her friend was shattered, and saw that everyone else was too, she proposed that everyone rest and meet tomorrow. Everyone agreed as Isaac helped her into the car, giving her his shirt. Isaac demanded that he stay with her tonight and she was only too willing.

He carried her to her bedroom, laying her down and helping her out of her clothes as he too undressed and joined her at her side, she smiled sleepily at him, reaching for this hand, liking the familiar feeling of his fingers against hers. He pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms, keeping her warm. She snuggled into his side lifting her face up to his, her eyes shining with love.

"You scared me abit back there" he told her, fingering the curls in her hair.

"Sorry" she replied stroking his chest, hating the worry she would of put him through.

"You're fine now and that's all that matters to me" he replied nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Because of you Isaac" she said, looking at him in adoration.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion in his features.

"I could hear you when I was out of it, your voice was there, bringing me back" she replied, a lone tear escaping her eye.

"Everything I said was true Lyd" he said stroking the tear off of her cheek.

"Good, because I love you so much Isaac" she replied as she leant in to him, capturing his lips, moaning instantly at the contact she had missed. It was soft and gentle and perfect. It was just the two of them, sharing simple kisses and caresses; the most they could manage in their present state. Breaking away from his alluring lips, she smiled at him as her head nuzzled into his chest, his arms encasing her as they both fell asleep wrapped in each other; united again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** How we all doing? Hope everyone is all and well:) The reviews I'm getting are just astounding. I can't even begin to describe how much it means. AND OMG I HAVE 50 FOLLOWERS, like how did that even happen? So thankful for the support I get for this story. You are all so bloody marvellous it hurts. I'm already thinking of ideas for another mult-chap fic, which of course will focus on Lydia/Isaac again, we shall see! I apologise for the lateness of this post, I hope what I wrote made it up to you;) Enjoy…

Waking up in Isaac's embrace was positively the best thing in the world to Lydia Martin. She never wanted to leave. She was perfect, just where she was. She greeted today with fresh vigour, life seeming much more beautiful with him in it. She looked at his sleeping face, smiling at how peaceful he looked, his breathing even, and his hair unruly. She placed feather kisses over his chest as he lay down, wanting to cover every inch of his skin with her adoration and love. This action caused him to stir underneath her, she felt his hand wrap around her neck, bringing her to him to share a morning kiss.

"Hmm good morning" she said, smiling up at him.

"A very good morning indeed" he replied stroking her cheek.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine Isaac" she replied, soothing his worrying temples with her fingers.  
"Much better now for being with you" she added, her heart filling with emotion.

"Being without you was hell" he told her in earnest.

"I hated every second of being away from you" she replied gripping onto his shoulders, almost needing to remind herself that she wasn't dreaming. That he was here.

"You and me both" he replied solemnly.  
"I can still smell him on you" he added with malice in his tone.

"I- I'm sorry, it was horrible having to…" she started but didn't want to continue the sentence. He kissed her bowed head.

"It's okay, I know you had to" he replied, leaning into her ear, combing her hair.

"Its not okay, I can still feel him touching me and…" she began as she wrapped her arms protectively around her body, scratching at her skin, trying to get rid of his scent. Isaac pulled her closer to him as he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"I will erase every touch, every mark and take you as mine once more" he told her with a determined look. She smiled at him and nodded. Reaching into his hair, she pulled him in for a kiss, him deepening it to make his point. She laughed at him as they broke apart.

"I think I'd like that, very much" she said, smirking at him.  
"Breakfast?" she added, turning her smile innocent.

"I would love some" he replied as she made her way out of bed, throwing his jersey on, before heading downstairs to fix them something. She was halfway through getting out some cereal, before he picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table, his hands gliding over her thighs, his fingers drawing soothing patterns as he leaned in to kiss her. Forgetting about food, she threads her own fingers through his hair as she sucks on his bottom lip, gently biting it to get a moan out of him.

He pulled her to him, a gasp leaving her lips as she deliciously felt him rubbing against her core. His hands kept inching their way up her thighs as they came to her panties, she arched her hips in permission to take them off. He did so as she tugged at his boxers, pleased at what met her when they disappeared. She smirked at him, spreading her legs wider for him as she grasped his dick, pumping a steady rhythm. He groaned, oh how he had missed her.

"Did he ever?" he asked in curiousity. She grabbed his hips and forced him to her, whimpering when she felt his tip at her entrance.

"No, never. This will be always be for you, just you" she replied, he smiled at her before thrusting into her.

She cried out at the contact, falling onto her back on to the counter, her hands having nothing to grip but the jersey and her hair. Oh how she had missed him. He was making her feel incredible, he knew how to angle his hips so it would hit her in just the right spot, and those hands with those skilled fingers that were working on her clit, sending her in all directions. He loved seeing her completely undone, the way she was writhing underneath him, moaning his name, her throat hoarse from the begging.

Her heart was beating rapidly; she was feeling hot as the temperature in the room soared. Her stomach was in knots as warmth spread to her core, knowing she was close. He could feel that her senses were on edge, causing him to smirk in satisfaction that it was all his doing. Intoxicated by her scent, drove him to work harder at finding both of their releases. She cried out as this faster pace, her words now incoherent and jumbled as she struggled to form sentences. He let go, the feeling of her around him too much, as she shuddered into him. Both were breaking heavily, their muscles aching from such sinful activities.

"We are definitely doing that again" she said. He chuckled at her, putting his boxers back on and pouring them some cereal.

"You'll have to earn it Martin" he teased passing her a filled bowl. She scoffed, turning her back on him to eat her food. She hopped off the counter and went into the living room, turning the TV on.

"Oh please!" she rolled her eyes at him as he sat next to her.  
"I'm your mate now, you'll be begging for it, the wolf in you will do _anything _to claim me as its own" she added giving him a smirk in a suggestive tone.

"I can control the urges" he replied with a shrug.

"Oh really?" she asked with a pointed look, as she fingered the hem of the jersey. She pulled it off slowly to reveal her bra and no panties, due to earlier activities. She unhooked her bra and threw it at him. Isaac fumbling to get it out of his face to see her body.

Lydia ran her fingers all over her body, drawing patterns and circles across the inches of skin she could find. Searching for her breasts, she played with her nipples, moaning at the contact. She used her other hand to trail down her stomach til she met her centre. Running a finger through her folds, she rubbed her clit, shivering under her own stimulation. She looked into Isaac's eyes, smirking at how he stared at her with his mouth hung open.

"Feel free to join me" she said with a strained tone as she pushed a finger into her centre, opening her mouth to cry out at the new intrusion.

"N-no, I can control myself" he replied, even though his hands were itching to touch her, and the wolf scolding him for not reaching out.

She was becoming flustered; annoyed that she couldn't reach her climax. She needed Isaac's help. Her hips jerked into her fingers, seeking any friction that she could, her teeth biting her lower lip in concentration as her hair fanned out on the cushion. Isaac could smell her arousal, bringing on his own. His breathing became laboured just watching her convulse next to him. Her moaning his name didn't help. He roughly pushed her legs wide as he took her fingers and licked them, a sample of how she tasted, turning her on even more.

"Nah" he said, recoiling back on to the sofa. She glared at him. He would not turn this on her. She peeled back his boxers, basically ripping them at the seams in desperation. She grasped him in her hand, pumping at a fast pace letting her thumb graze the tip every so often. This caused him to grunt at her ministrations. He tried distracting himself by thinking of other things and not looking down at what she was doing, but when he felt her sinful tongue sucking him, he had to grab her head, the stimulation too much to handle. She smirked at this reaction as she licked at his dick, following the veins that surrounded it, enjoying the taste of him as her tongue rolled on the tip. She hummed, sending vibrations, causing him to jerk his hips up. It wasn't long before she tasted the results of her work, her hand still stroking him, wanting to prolong his pleasure.

She licked her lips, sending him a lustful smile as she lay back down on the sofa, spreading her legs in invitation. He stalked over her, dipping his head down to capture her lips in a kiss, deepening in it by battling his tongue against hers. Her hands played with his hair, before reaching down his back, her nails scraping the muscles there as she moaned in frustration, not being sated herself. Noticing her distress, he swiftly positioned himself at her entrance, thrusting into her as she called out his name.

"What about your control?" she teased through breathy mutterings.

"Fuck control" he replied as he hit a spot in her which made her whimper. She smiled in victory as she pushed his chest so that she could straddle him, pleased that she now had the advantage. She pounded on to his cock, moaning every time she felt him completely within her, it was a feeling she would never regret or forget. He helped guide her hips, stroking the flesh that he could get to as he pressed his finger onto her clit, adding to the sensations building up inside of her. She arched her back at his action, moaning at the new angle that it acquired, having to put her hands on his thighs to support her as she kept pushing herself down on him. She was getting close, and hearing him grunt her name was the last straw as she let go, feeling the rush of pleasure propel through her body. She fell into his shoulder, her hot breath on his neck as she nuzzled into it. His hands on her back, creating soothing circles with his fingers.

"Bite me" she said, giving him a serious look.

"What?" he asked, surprised at such a question.

"Isn't that what werewolves do? To make being mates official?" she asked.

"Well yeah, it solidifies the bond between us, makes it even stronger, as I literally mark you as my own" he explained.  
"But we don't normally do it to humans" he added.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because its too painful" he replied.

"I can take it" she said massaging his neck.

"I don't think I have it in myself to hurt you Lyd" he replied stroking her back.

"I want this Isaac, I want to prove to you that I want us to be together, I want us to have something deeper and more meaningful. I want us to be one" she told him, holding his gaze.  
"I want your wolf to claim me in ways that I can't claim you" she added.

"If its what you want" he replied, nodding his head.  
"This is for life Lydia, after I do this, we wont be able to be apart" he added. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I love you Isaac, there's no one else for me" she replied.

"I love you too Lydia, so much" he said, kissing her. He moved her hair to the side, leaving her neck exposed to him. She saw his eyes glow gold and his teeth enlarge. A sight that should of scared her, but only empowered her. She moved her head to the side to give him better access.

"Take me" she said, as he leant in to her, smelling her scent as he bit into her flesh, trying to be as gentle with her as possible.

It sent shivers down to her spine, knowing how intimate this act was. It hurt, but it was a good hurt, knowing that it had a purpose. She bit her lip to stop her from showing any pain; she didn't want Isaac to know. He pulled back from her watching the blood trail paths down her skin, staining her beautiful body with crimson. He closed his eyes already feeling closer to her as she captured his lips into a kiss, the emotions in her spiralling out of control due to the magnitude of her feelings.

"I'm yours" she uttered between kisses. He smirked at her.

"Your mine" he replied before laying her down on the couch, ready to prove to her that he was hers as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **So my amazingly beautiful comrades, this is the end. This has been my first ever story so reading back on it I realise there were probably plot holes I missed or my continuity wasn't the best but I just really wanted to start writing and I hope it got better as the chapters went on… Due to all of this it means so much that you guys kept with me as I know there are much better authors out there and yet you all gave it a shot! So immensely big thanks to all of those who have reviewed, followed, favourited and even just clicked on this story to give it a view! It is so heart warming and it has definitely pushed me to write another multi-chap fic, I have an idea that I'll hope you will all like, watch this space;) If people could PM or review and just give me a last comment on what you thought of overall then that would be such a nice ending to this. Here's a nice little epilogue to say goodbye, but I know I'll see you all very soon! All of my love3

Everybody was gathered around Lydia's house, just the people who mattered to her. She had realised that over the course of all of it, that they had all joined and become a much bigger pack than Derek would of dreamed. They made toasts to those who had died for their cause and to also celebrate their victory. She smiled as she felt Isaac's constant presence around her, whether that be interlaced fingers or a hand around her waist. He made her feel safe and protected, and loved.

"I'm very proud of our pack, of what we have achieved" Derek announced.  
"You have all become so much more than I could have wished for, you've all grown in confidence and strength and I'm honoured to be an Alpha of such a group" he added.  
"Its nice to see that Scott and Isaac have found their mate in the midst of the chaos and I for one couldn't be happier at who they have chosen" he said smiling at Allison and Lydia, who both blushed under this gaze.  
"I apologise for what I asked you both to do, it wasn't fair to ask so much of you and take you away from the people who loved you the most" he confessed, his head bowed in shame.

"That's all in the past, and the present is just fine" Lydia told him as Isaac kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, if we didn't do what you asked, then maybe the present wouldn't be fine" Allison interjected as Scott hugged her closer to him. Derek smiled at them in gratitude, nodding his head in thanks.

Lydia had now gotten her man and gained a whole family in the process. She really was the luckiest girl right now. she no longer cared about the trivial things at school or what other people though about her. While everyone carried on talking to one another she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss, he was her world now. Isaac Lahey, the unexpected romance that crept up on her. She knew she could have had any boy she wanted but he, he was different, so beautifully different that she kept having to remind herself that he was there. She thread her fingers through his hair and rested her forehead against his, breathing him in and letting him embrace her.

"I love you" she stressed, needing to drum it in to him the seriousness of her feelings.  
"More than you know" she added looking into those enchanting blue eyes. He smiled at her and cupped her chin.

"I love you so much it hurts me" he replied placing her hand over his heart, she chuckled softly and just stayed in his embrace, letting him envelop her. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat; she had found home.


End file.
